I Caught Fire, In Your Eyes
by KagomeMiroku
Summary: EmbryxOC- His eyes, they were so familiar. It was like I knew him, but couldn't quite place where I'd seen him
1. Like A Giant Teddy Bear

Chapter One: Like A Giant Teddy Bear

"Ellie, don't stray too far from camp!"

Rolling my eyes, I waved my mother off, trekking into the woods. She was way too over-protective. Really, mum, I'm sixteen, I'm sure if something bad was to happen... Well... You'd be able to follow my screams, right?

Pushing past the dark leaves, I squinted as the sun poured through the broken foliage, blinding my forest green eyes. Shade, shade, shade; I needed to find... Ah-ha! Shade.

Leaning against a tree, I slid down onto the patch of thick, green grass, and pulled a book out of my shoulder-bag. Here, I could get some peace and quiet. It wasn't as though I was mad with my mother or father, they could just be a tad... Over-everything, really. They were always breathing down my neck and making sure I stayed safe. I was smarter than the adverage sixteen-year-old girl, seeing as most were just a bunch of dim-witted bimbos now-a-days, and I knew better than to talk to strangers, to stray off the path or too far from camp, or... Well, whatever other mischeif could happen in a forest.

Then again, I suppose that was expected of my parents. I was their last hope as a child, considering my mother's three miscarraiges beforehand. They considered me their blessing, their everything; if something were to happen to me, they'd be devastated. So, it was only natural for them to be a bit too hard to handle.

My chestnut hair kept falling in my face. I had most of it pulled back in a tight bun, but there were always those occassional strands that hated to be tamed, but loved attention. No matter how many times I'd push them behind my ears, they'd always find their way back to cover my vision.

"Stupid hair..."

My head popped upward suddenly, eyes adverted to my book and over to an adjacent tree. I heard a crunch. Sure, something normal sounding in a forest, but... It wasn't just a normal crunch. It sounded like someone was walking. Well, not someone, perhaps something.

"Hello?"

Okay, so I wasn't always smarter than the adverage sixteen-year-old girl. Obviously if I was calling out to some sort of threat. It wasn't like it actually _was_ a threat anyway. It could've been my imagination.

Or whatever.

Closing my book and resting it ontop of my bag, I used the tree to help me stand back up and walked over to the direction where the noise was heard. I was probably only hearing things, I tended to do that at home a lot- The occassional creak of the floor upstairs when I was hope alone, the sound of the freezer clicking whenever it got cold enough (or so I suspected that I was why it was clicking)... Well, just to make sure that I was hearing things, I followed the noise.

Nothing seemed out of the usual. The trees stood tall, the grass was green, and fallen branches were skewed all over. Seemed like a normal forest to m-

My eyes widened, but I remained still. This thing was huge.

Yeah, I wasn't exactly sure what "this thing" was, but it almost looked like a bear, or a giant dog. I was more or less siding with the giant dog theory. Whatever it was, it was HUGE, and it scared me stiff. I honestly had no idea what to do from then.

Back up slowly, right? Slower, slower, slower...

__

Crack!

The creature's head popped up and it stared at me, fangs bared. It's grey fur looked really soft, despite how fearful the thing made me feel. And I could pin-point little black spots in the mix of the fur. Maybe if I was watching from a distance, I'd find the thing cute and less intimidating but... It was so close.

It stared at me for quite some time, giving me the strangest look. It wasn't a mean look, or even an angry look; it looked startled, if anything.

Did I scare this big guy more than he scared me? Maybe it was like the whole mice and elephant situation.

It took a step closer to me, and I blinked. Oh shit. Another step, and I took a step backwards, mimicking his moves until I fell back over a branch.

How typical that something like that would happen here.

My eyes locked with the giant dog's, the...wolf's, and I somehow saw that this big guy wouldn't hurt me. His eyes were smoldering black embers; they had a sort of playfulness to them too. I reached my hand out as he bowed his head.

I was right, his fur was even softer than it looked.

A small giggle played from my lips as he licked my cheek. He was harmless, really. I wondered if mum and dad would let me take him home.

"You're just a big teddy bear, aren't you?" I cooed, standing and wrapping my arms around his neck, nuzzling into his fur. "Yes, you are."

He actually was kind of cute. I was just shocked when I saw him at first, was all. He was adorable, soft, and loveable. I really wished I could take him home.

"Ellie!"

We both looked in the direction from where my mum's voice rang. I gave him an apologetic look, but then heard howling from the distance.

"Seems like we both have to go." I said a bit sadly, petting him to have him bow his head, kissing above one of his ears. "You're quite a beautiful wolf. I've never seen one so big."

Ruffling his fur once more, he watched me run back to where I came, almost protectively. It was funny how this animal has such human-like traits. Blowing him a kiss after gathering my things, I almost thought I saw him wink.

Silly, girl. That's impossible.

"Elisha!"

She called my full out first name, I had to hurry.

I ran back to camp, noting how he waited until I was nearing before he left. What a curious creature.


	2. Who Liked Sane People Anyway?

Chapter Two: Who Liked Sane People Anyway?

Laying upside-down on my bed, I couldn't get the thought of that wolf out of my mind. The thought ran over me for the rest of our camping trip, and far after we got home. My parents still wouldn't get me a dog though.

My eyes closed, imagining his. They were dark brown, gorgeous. No one's eyes ever smiled at me so bright before I saw his. I wanted to cuddle up beside him and have him in my room, rather than this uncomfortable bed. Nothing really seemed to compare in softness after my skin felt that fur.

It felt like there was more to him though. Like I was missing out on some big story behind him. Maybe I was just overreacting, overthinking the situation. I tended to do that. The trait so obviously inherited by my parents.

Hm...

Sprawling out on my navy blue comforter, I cracked an eye open upon feeling a presence. A cheerful looking blond sat cross-legged beside my head, grinning down at me and poking my forehead as soon as she saw me peek up at her.

"Go away." I groaned, acting like I didn't want her there. Of course I did though, she was my best friend after all. "What did you just waltz right in?"

She rolled her eyes, pokepokepokeing my cheek as she spoke. "No, your mom just left."

"I see."

We both smiled at my serious tone, and I sat up, hugging her. I spent a whole weekend without her, my best friend, Lindsay Ash. I missed her terribly!

"Have fun?" she asked, grabbed a pillow off against my headboard and hugging it against her purple shirt. "Betcha missed me like crazy."

"Missed you like a sin." I laughed, poking her freckled cheek just as she did to mine previously.

"Oh, I'm sure."

Here's where I began to contemplate whether or not to share my wolf experience with her. Lindsay wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed, but still, the story probably would seem a bit... Odd coming from someone who didn't share this first-hand. But hey, she was my best friend, she was obliged to listen to me.

"You'll never guess what happened on my trip~" I spoke in a sing-song voice, hopping off my bed, kicking some clothes underneath it.

She looked thoughtful for a moment, laying down and making herself comfortable. "Did your dad fall in a creek?"

"...besides that."

Her bell-like giggle rang throughout the room as she stretched, still pulling that thoughtful face.

"I don't know."

Excitedly, I told her. All about my wolf with his soft grey fur with black spots, his playful personality, and also how scared I was at first ("Bet you almost peed yourself, didn't you?" she remarked with a grin.) She nodded her head along as I told the story, but her hazel eyes and Cheshire cat grin told me how she felt.

She thought I was insane.

"-and you think I'm insane, don't you?"

"Hey, you didn't need that story to have me think that, Ellie." she laughed and I smacked her arm playfully. "Owww!"

"I'm serious though." I told her. "It was real. I wasn't just imagining things, Linds, you gotta believe me!"

"Sure thing, Captain Crazy." She jumped off the bed as well, her straight blond hair falling over her shoulder as she shook her head. "C'mon, we're going to be late for school."

Pouting, I grabbed my bag and followed after. Well, at least I knew that I was serious and wasn't (completely) insane. My wolf was real. I'd just have to take her up there sometime to go see if we saw him again. Seeing is believing after all.

Getting in Lindsay's little blue car, I buckled up and listened to her talk about crazy wolf fantasies, then about this kid Tyler she liked. Well, I knew Tyler kind of. He was the kid who almost hit that Bella girl with his car, before one of the Cullens got to her. I didn't remember that clearly, but...

"So I think I'm going to ask him out."

"Really?" I looked up at her. She was really pretty, and no I wasn't just saying that because I was her best friend. She was a total sweetheart too, Tyler would be lucky to have her.

Changing the radio station, she nodded. "Yeah." Both hands on the wheel now. "With my right-hand-lady by my side, of course."

"Of course."

Grinning she nodded, turning the radio up and the windows down as "Monster" by Lady Gaga began to play. She had her CD again, didn't she?

...but of course she did.

Belting out the lyrics to the catchy song, I couldn't help but sing along as well, smiling a little and leanind back in my seat.

"_He ate my heart, he a-a-ate my heart_~"

We sang along as the songs went by, my head tilted and staring out to the thick foliage around us. School was only a fifteen minute drive away, and the carride was always a fun ride, even if we did jam to Lady Gaga /every/ singly time.

She was kind of like the Madonna of our generation, wasn't she?

"_Gaga ooh la la, want your bad romance~_"

Hopefully something interesting happened today at school, or that we found something funny during one of the only classes we had together, we normally did anyway. I needed something to keep me laughing the whole time, I didn't think it was healthy to obsess over some animal you played with in a forest.

Especially for a sixteen year old girl.

Hm, maybe Lindsay was right. I was insane.

But oh well, who liked the sane people anyways? Well... Most people preferred the sane people, but I was perfectly content with being perfectly insane. And perfectly infatuated with the thought of having my wolf as my pet.


	3. Who's That Quiluete Cutie?

Chapter Three: Who's That Quiluete Cutie?

Okay, so the only reason the ride to school was fifteen minutes was because we stopped at the Dunkin Donuts. Every day. But we were hungry in the mornings, and ever since my mum got her new job, she didn't have much time to make us breakfast.

Sipping my coffee as Lindsay pulled into a parking spot, I glanced out the rolled up window. Swarms of students were just arriving, and there was still a good twenty minutes before classes actually started. Thankfully.

"Before or after school?" she asked, getting out of the car.

Following after, I looked thoughtful, holding my coffee cup to my lips. "Hm.. After. He's probably hardly awake yet anyway."

"Right."

Well, I was glad she was going to ask Tyler out, now she'd have a date to that dance coming up, and wouldn't have to have me fake dance with her as her fake date like the last time. Although, that was actually pretty funny.

She and Tyler would compliment each other nicely though. He was a good kid, she was a sweet girl, and they were both fairly nice looking. I could see it.

"Next big couple since Bella Swan and Edward Cullen." I joked, nudging her playfully and pulling a piece off of her chocolate chip muffin. I was expecting to be swatted away playfully, but there came no response.

I looked up at her, she seemed to be staring at something, following her gaze, I found it to be someone. A russet-skined, muscular, shirtless someone with a tattoo on his forearm. He had a chain hanging loosely from around his neck, holding some sort of pendant, and wore a pair of cargo shorts that hung just barely to his waist. He was... Very nice-looking.

Recognising him to be one of the boys from that reservation, La Push, I noted that those boys didn't wear much clothing; even though the weather was mildly harsh. His hair was short too, cropped just right with some careless strands brushed across his forehead. It was a nice look for him, whatever his name was, his hair resting just above his eyes.

His eyes, they were so familiar. It was like I knew him, but couldn't quite place where I'd seen him. They were watching me, just as I was watching him, and I couldn't surpress the heat welling to my cheeks upon his gaze.

Watching his lips twitch into a small smile, I could note from that that he was quite shy. He didn't seem as outspoken as the other boys from La Push, they all seemed so wild, but... I suppose by themselves they were more refined. Although, this just seemed like this was how he acted normally. I was fine with that though, I wasn't particulalry good at talking with people either.

It didn't seem like I'd get to talk to him though, just keeping his gaze as I walked by was good enough though. Lindsay and I walked towards the steps that he stood by, our heads turning as we walked away, his eyes following mine the entire time.

Turning to lean against the door, I simply fell into the pile of flesh that was my best friend and shook my head. "Hey, watch yourself." I tilted my head back over to the steps, only to see that he was gone.

"Safe to say 'yum'?"

We walked into the building. "Wonder who he is." I took another bite of her chocolate chip muffin, this time my shoulder was flicked for it.

"You have a bagel, and I'm not sure."

Whoever he was, I wouldn't mind to get to know him better.

Still slightly pink as we walked to Lindsay's locker, I wondered if I /had/ seen that boy before. It was a possibility. I mean, we headed down to La Push at least twice every year for the beach. Sure, it wasn't you normal tanning, swim-suit beach, but we just sat around and had a good time; sometimes we wen't diving though, surfing if the waves were right. Well, I didn't surf, but who we were with did.

Back to the point, I probably saw him before. We tended to mingle with them when we were around, learning a bit about their tribe, the Quileute, I think they were called. So I could have easily seen him before, although I don't recall many of them with short hair, unless he chopped it off. Either way, it was a nice style.

That must've been where I recalled him from though. Wonder if he really was staring at me though, and not Lindsay.

Turning around the corner, we walked to my locker, discussing this mysterious boy.

"Wonder what he was doing off the reservation." Lindsay said, putting in my combination for me, after I tried about half a dozen times and failing miserably. I never was good with lockers. ((I'm totally not either, so here she can have some of my traits xD))

"Maybe he has friends here." I reached in pulling out a few of my books for the first classes I had before lunch. "Or a girlfriend."

"Don't talk like that!"

"Hey, a boy like that's definitly not single." I said, nodding and closing the locker, pulling it back to zero. "...or he's gay."

__

Slap!

"Ow!" I rubbed the back of my head.

I was talking crazy, I know. But come on, what were the chances of a cutie like that wanting me anyway? I never had a boyfriend to begin with so, why would this random guy suddenly be interested. A boy that I probably never even said two words to, too.

The bell rang, we hugged goodbye. Her first period all the way across the school, mine just around the bend.

Who was the genius to give us Algebra II for a first period class?


	4. A Name That Compliments His Eyes

Chapter Four: A Name That Compliments His Eyes

It was safe to say that I hardly paid attention during any of my classes.

Also, it wouldn't be fair to blame it all on the boy we saw earlier, Lindsay and I barely ever paid attention as is. Our conversations were always filled with randomness; inside jokes, Tyler, what we would do that weekend, or just afterschool, and, well, of course, we talked about the boy we saw earlier that day too.

Poking at her salad, Lindsay continued to blabber on about the many ways her theatrical self could ask Tyler out. I'm afraid my attempts to listen to her were only half-hearted.

My gaze was over at those Cullen kids. Sure, they were all really beautiful, but I never really took much fancy to them beforehand. It was only the three youngest left though, at a table with that Bella girl and all her friends. I couldn't help but notice the weird look I was getting from that Edward. It was almost like... He was reading my mind, or something.

He looked away.

Weird.

"Quiluete, am I saying that right?"

"Possibly?" I shrugged, uncertain. I tended to pronouce things improperly so, asking me that wouldn't be the best idea. "What am I, some Indian expert?"

"No, but you're apparently some wolf expert, right?"

She was smirking. I rolled my eyes. That wolf probably took a fondness to many a camper anyway, I shouldn't think myself special. He seemed used to people, almost a person himself, despite all the fur and doggie parts. Of course, saying I wasn't special, didn't make me feel great. I wanted it so that I was the only person who saw the wolf, or the only person the wolf took a fondness too.

He was my wolf after all.

The only good thing about having Seventh Lunch, was that the final class of the day was right after, then you could go home.-Or wherever else you wanted to go that wasn't school. Of course, the last period of the day, always did drag on. At least Lindsay and I had it together.

Chemistry. Well, wasn't that fun? Our teacher was up at the front of the class, conducting an experiment we would be tested on. Having the neater handwriting of the two of us, I was our designated note-taker, while Lindsay chewed my ear off with random stories.

So you pour that... In that... And it turns red? ...then why the hell is it blue, Mr. Turner? Oh, oh, okay, I see.

The class dragged on, until finally the sweet sound of the dismissal bell rang through my ears.

Glancing at Lindsay, I noticed how nervous she looked, almost forgetting that she was going to go ask Tyler out. Right-hand-lady to the rescue.

My arm linked with hers as we walked out of the classroom, heading to her locker first because it was closer. She smiled softly down at me, and I could feel her shaking. It wasn't that big of a deal, really. He was just a boy, and if he turned her down, that was his loss.

If he turned her down.

He wouldn't. I'm sure Tyler was smarter than to do that. Also, it wasn't like he was dating anyone currently, so that wouldn't be a problem. Unless he didn't want a girlfriend at the moment. Well, whatever, if he turned her down, my help for Lindsay to cope would be to say that he probably didn't like girls anyway, or that he was confused. That normally helped cheer her up.

He was out in the parking lot, waving away some of his guy friends and heading to his car. The perfect time to go get him, while he was alone. Why did I remind myself of an announcer off of Animal Planet? And then, the graceful Lindsay swept over and took her prey.

Well, something like that.

"Tyler, hey!"

I watched her run up to him, walking closely behind. I looked around at all of the people, my eyes finally resting on a boy on a bike. This time, he wore a red shirt with dark blue sleeves, and jeans. His hair was combed just as it was earlier, that small smile still playing his lips. I saw him watching me again, and, because Lindsay had ran off to talk to Tyler, I knew he was watching /me/.

I wondered just what he was doing back here, blinking twice as his hand motioned me over. He nodded as I pointed to myself. Seeing that things with Lindsay and Tyler were going well, I didn't see the harm in going over and talking to a cutie of my own.

"Hi," he greeted, hopping off his bike and holding his hand out. Boy was he tall, he had to be over six feet, towering over me like that.

"Um, hey." I took his hand to shake it, but instead he leaned forward, kissing my knuckles.

I could've squeeled. I did, however, feel myself blushing furiously. I've never been greeted with such... Style.

"I'm Embry." he said, smiling at me not only with those lips, but with those eyes. Those smoldering eyes that complimented his name perfectly. Those all too familiar eyes. "Embry Call, from down on the rez."

He made a hand movement in the direction to where that was, I smiled.

"Elisha Watson. But, um, most people call me Ellie." I introduced myself. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Embry."

It just flew off the tongue so perfectly. Embry. Embry. _Embry._

"The pleasure is mine." he said, grinning a bit more to see his teeth. His wider smile showed he was comfortable around me, I found that silly considering we just met, but... It was also pretty comforting. "Hey, um, I know this is a bit strange, but... Would you like to go grab a bite to eat or something?"

"Yes, sure." I replied a bit too quick, despite the fact that I had just eaten, and wasn't at all very hungry. My reply was a bit too loud and enthusiastic, but it made him smile. I liked his smile.

"Great." he nodded, handing me a helmet to his bike. "You'll have to hold on tight, alright?"

I spun the helmet around in my hands, holding one up as to say hold on, then glanced back to go tell Lindsay where I was going.

She was gone.

"Well, okay." I laughed lightly, hopping on the back of his bike. I knew nothing about this Embry kid, but... Well, I didn't really find him dangerous.

...so I was a bit more naive than most sixteen-year-olds too.


	5. My Shy Guy

Chapter Five: My Shy Guy

Arms snaked around Embry's waist from behind, my face against his back, I couldn't believe how fast this thing was going. My parents would kill me if they knew I was on a motorcycle, with a stranger no less.

But he wasn't a stranger to me, even if, in all technicality, he was. I felt like I knew him, even if I didn't, so I guess that's where my trust in him fell.

Mm, and he was so warm. I enjoyed that, that he was just naturally warm. Almost like your own personal heater during the cold and rainy weather Forks, Washington had to offer us. Today was actually one of the rare, sunnier days, or at least that's what it was trying to be. I could still smell the thick scent of rain clinging to the air, and knew that it wasn't long before we'd meet again.

Embry Call, though. By his face you could tell he was a sweetheart. Even though I could exactly see his face, sitting behind him, I still knew it.

We pulled up to a small little resturant. He parked the bike and I removed my helmet, flattening my now-frizzy hair. Embry gave a slight chuckle, offering his hand out for the helmet, so I handed it over, hopping off the bike myself.

It was a cute little resturant. There were a few circle tables in the middle, covered in checkerboard patterns, and booths crowding most of the walls. There were, perhaps, two different sections of the place, one near the windows, and one towards the back. Embry specified for a window seat.

Suddenly, I felt quite nervous. Things were quite easy-going while we were driving. It was quiet, relaxing, warm... But now I'd be facing him, he'd be looking at me, and we'd have to talk. Yes, I wanted to get to know him better, and he must've felt the same way, but... I couldn't help but feel nervous.

Where was _my_ right-hand-lady when I needed her?

Sliding into a booth, a unzipped my purple, star-clad hoodie and placed it beside me, watching him scoot in on his side. He smiled, I smiled back. The hostess handed us our menues.

Embry...Embry...Embry...

"I know, this must be strange." he spoke, looking a bit sheepish himself as he opened his menu, his gaze on me the entire time.

"A bit." I said a bit quietly with a smile. "But... It's nice."

"You aren't curious or anything?"

"Of course I am!" I laughed a little, opening my own menu. "I'm a bit confused to. So.. Do you hang around school often? I mean, I heard you guys all went to school down on the reservation. That's right, right?"

"Yeah, that's right." he nodded, looking over the food selections. "But no, um, I don't normally hang around your school."

Aw, this was awkward for him too. I wondered just what he was doing around school though. He didn't seem to have a proper alibi. He was shy though, so I let it slide. ...as long as he wasn't one of those creepers in disguise.

"Hm, okay... So, Embry." I still loved saying that name, "Tell me about yourself then?"

And he did. He told me about how he lived with his mother, who was of the Makah tribe, and this sort of "rebellious streak," as she calls it, he had going on. He didn't talk much on her, and mentioned nothing of his father, but spoke tons about his friends, his "brothers." He told me about Jacob and Quil first, that they had been super close since they were little kids, and it was rare that the three of them weren't together. Then about Sam, who seemed to be the sort of leader to their gang, and then Paul and Jared, who seemed like nice enough fellas too. Seth was the youngest kid that hung out with them, but he was apparently "A really great kid." And less annoying than his grouchy older sister, Leah- Who was Emily's cousin, and Emily seemed to be Sam's wife. I learned a lot about these people, and suspected they had to be really close on account of how enthusiastic he was about them.

About everything else he seemed more reserved and laid-back with. I could tell he was quiet, but he was doing his best to keep up a conversation, and I congratulated him on that, mentally of course, because I wasn't one to keep a conversation going either. He didn't seem to mind though, that I contributed very little, or that what I said didn't seem to make sense to anyone but myself. He had to be really patient.

"Hey, but enough about me. I didn't invite you out to eat, just so you could hear about me." He took a sip of his coke. "What about you?"

What about me?

I lived with my mum and dad in a house ("No way." he teased, making me smile and mock glare at him). I was an only child, and obviously not the most conversational person. I didn't have many friends like he did, many close friends at least, but Lindsay was my best friend in the entire world, even if she forgot about me after talking to Tyler. She and I grew up together, although we were always the closest friends, we didn't really start being friends until 5th Grade, I guess. Ever since, we've been cross-your-fingers close though.

Spinning my spoon around in the Clam Chowder I had, I looked up at him with a bashful grin. "And I guess that's really it."

He nodded, cutting the steak he had before him. "Cool." Taking a bite, he chewed a bit and swallowed before talking again. "You should come down to the rez to meet the pack. I think they'd really like you. Especially Emily. Ever since Bella went back to that leech, she hasn't had many girlfriends to talk to."

"She sounds sweet. She and Leah are cousins though, didn't you say? Do they... Not get along?"

Obviously, not that much. Apparently Leah and Sam were dating, but then he left her for Emily.

"Oh that's... A bit cruel." My brows furrowed down at my soup, then I looked back at him.

"Sam's a good guy, Ellie, I swear." Or maybe Embry was just too much of a sweetheart to see otherwise. "He hates himself for hurting Leah like that, but... Emily was the woman destined to be with him. It's obvious too when you see them together."

Well, if he said so. I'd rather not go against him, he obviously knew better than I did, and... I was really enjoying our time together.

That was, until the bill came.


	6. Coincidental

Chapter Six: Coincidental

"How much was my soup?"

"Ellie, all you got was soup, I've got it."

I pouted, fishing in my pocket anyways, pulling out money. He shoved my hands back as I tried to put it on the table.

"I'm leaving the tip!" I slapped the dollars on the table, he whipped them up and holded them back out to me.

So he was trying to be nice. He said that he was the one who offered to take me out, and had absolutly no trouble paying the bill and the tip on his own. Of course, I wouldn't have that. I felt bad. He was being so nice to me as it was, I couldn't just let him pay for the entire thing. Well I could be just as stubborn as he was.

...nevermind.

Soon, meals after school were a frequent thing between Embry and I. He would always be there as I exited, and Lindsay was too preoccupied with Tyler that she really didn't even notice I slipped away.

We would sit in a booth each time, preferably by the window, and just sit and talk. Sometimes we got food, sometimes a dessert, other times we just had a glass of soda sitting in front of us. But every time we talked. It was really easy to talk to him, and he obviously found it easy to talk to me too.

He told me about how he wasn't quite sure who his father was, and that either Sam, Quil, or Jacob was his step-brother. I told him about my parents former miscarraiges, and why they were always so protective of me. He wanted to meet them, so they were sure they I was in good hands. I wanted to meet his mother too, to assure her that Embry was a good kid.

"You really shouldn't be sneaking out late though, if it bothers her so much." I sipped my vanilla milkshake, nodding to him like I knew everything.

"Well you, missy, shouldn't be sneaking around with me, it may bother /your/ parents."

"I'm not sneaking!"

"Which is why whenever they call, they receive a 'Yeah mummy, I'm with Lindsay. We'll be home soon'?" he raised a brow, still smiling though.

I blushed. I just wasn't sure how they would take to him, to the fact that he rode a motorcycle. Or the fact that I was riding it with him.

Mainly, the only times we hung out were after school. He always said how he had to meet up with the guys later in the evening, and we both had school beforehand. I didn't mind though, summer was approaching fast, and we'd be able to spend more time together.

"You have to come back to the rez with me sometime." We pulled up to my house, and I pulled the helmet off my head. "They're all eager to meet you."

"The feeling is mutual." I got off the bike and looked at him, smiling a little.

He made me blush.

Nodding, he hooked the helmet onto the seat, revving the bike, and looking back up at me. Green eyes locked with brown, smiling at one another. I took a step closer to him, wrapping my arms around his neck, he pulled me into his warmth, leaning his chin on my shoulder, myself mimicking his movement.

I always hated leaving him. He became a big part of my life, even after only a few weeks. He was one of my best friends, even if I liked him more than that. He was practically my actually best friend, seeing as she was so wrapped up in her new beau. It wasn't as though Lindsay and I didn't talk anymore, it just wasn't as frequent.

"See you tomorrow." I mummbled, squeezing him tight before pulling back to look at him.

He looked back. "See you tomorrow." We were so close, I was almost certain he'd lean in to kiss me. Well, that was what I hoped at least.

Upset that he didn't, I decided to lean forward to kiss his warm cheek; my own cheeks turning almost as warm as him, but far redder. He grinned, a small blush slowly creeping onto his face. It was adorable, he looked so shy; just like when I had first met him. My shy Embry, my big teddy bear, my...

I blinked a few times, looking him over. Looking into those big, brown eyes. He was my wolf.

He was my wolf? That's ridiculous, Ellie. Think clearly. So they have similar traits, it's simply a really ironic coincidence that your Embry has your wolf's eyes. Really, really creepy, right?

He raised a brow, I simply smiled and hugged him tight once more. "Goodnight."

"Sleep well."

Nodding, I walked up towards my house with him watching me the entire way. I glanced over my shoulder, just like every other night, he was still standing there. Why was this suddenly freaky? Why was I suddenly comparing him to my wolf?

I waved to him, he waved in return, and I walked into the house. Greeted instantly by the smell of fresh cookies and my mother's voice.

Making my way into the kitchen, I heard Embry rev his bike and speed off, with my mother complaining about how inconsiderate that was of people to do, and not knowing what she would do if I were to ever ride a motorcycle.

"Heh, right, mum, night."


	7. Ready For A Dance

**A/N: So the chapter before this was super short, I hope to make it up with this one.  
And if you like this story, or see anywhere that I can fix and improve things, please review!**

* * *

Chapter Seven: Ready For A Dance

__

I'm coming to get you at seven, be ready.

My eyes danced over the text message a thousand times. It was from him, from Embry, and it made me unable to wait until seven that evening. It was hardly seven in the morning.

Embry and I had been spending so much time together, and finally I mustered the courage to ask him to the upcoming dance-prom-thing. Well the dance that was that night. He agreed to go with me, and promised to dress up nice, despite how much he hated... Clothes.

Tonight, also, would be the night he finally met my parents.

"Guys, look, he's... He's a really sweet guy, don't be mean to him, okay?" They both stared at me from their positions on the sofa the night before the dance. "His name's Embry Call and he's from the rez."

"From 'the rez'?" asked my father, raising a brow.

"You know, La Push."

They hadn't too many problems, as long as he brought me back on time. It was easier than I thought. Now I only had to get through the longest day ever.

Luckily, I had Lindsay to help me with that. My mum and dad were both at work, but she knew that. I was laying on my sofa, wondering what time I should go get ready for this thing, seeing as it was only 9 am. That's when a big, blond blur danced into my house, yelling at the top her lungs, "WE'RE GETTING BEAUTIFIED!"

"Beautified?"

She nodded, moving my feet and flopping down on the sofa. "Yes. The salon is awaiting, princess. You need your hair, nails, and make-up done for tonight. You have your dress ready, right?" She noted my paint-chipped toe nails as she spoke.

"Of course I have my dress. And Embry's picking me up at seven."

She grinned. "La Push boy?"

"Embry." I stated. "Em-Bry. And yes, him."

Her grin broke into a smirk and she patted my leg. "Right, well, go get changed. We need to go get ready."

Okay, it wasn't that I didn't like getting all dolled up, I enjoyed it really. It was just so early. Who would be at a salon so early in the morning? Apparently a lot of girls from our school, that's who. Along with some old ladies, but that's besides the point. Lindsay and I walked in, seeing a few girls we knew, we weren't particulalrly close with them, but we did know them, so we went and sat by them.

Amber, a girl her dirty blond hair pulled back in a loose ponytail, smiled at us as we came over, scooting over on the bench. Marie, a girl with almost matching hair to Amber's, but bright blue eyes, smiled too, waving to us frantically. They were nice girls, and both were really close, kind of like Lindsay and I.

They had only just arrived at the salon too, but hoped to get treated soon enough. Same as us, they were getting their hair and nails done, and were both estatic for the dance that night. Amber was going with one of the football players, Johnny something, and Marie was actually going with Amber's older brother, which wasn't awkward for them, for some reason.

Eh, whatever floats your boat.

"You're going with Tyler, right?" Marie asked Lindsay, who was more than happy to fill in the details of hers and Tyler's relationship.

I only half-listened, having heard it all before.

The three of them gushed over it all through the spa treatment we received, but my mind was elsewhere. A really random elsewhere, but it was there. I wondered if, tonight, Embry would kiss me.

Blushing faintly at the thought, I buried my face in a magazine about movie stars whom I didn't particularly care for, and thought more. He had kissed my cheek before, and I his, but never... Mouth-to-mouth contact. His smile was always so soft, I wondered if his lips were too. If would be fitting, he was so sweet and gentle most other times. Geez, I'm such a weirdo..

"Who are you going with Ellie?"

I looked up from the magazine, my face still warm, and over to the other three girls as the woman worked on my toe nails.

"He's not from our school." I said, smiling a little. "His name's Embry, from La Push."

"Ooh, La Push." Amber grinned and winked. "Sounds great. We'll get to meet him tonight, right?"

"Sure, if you want."

After our toe- and fingernails were complete, we got our hair done by beautifully camp men who were just full of compliments and suggestions. Lindsay and I were just basking in it. Her blond hair was straightened with a braid along the back, as well as newly cut side-bangs that were made for her to have. I decided to curl my hair, but with a braid of my own, almost like a halo around my head. The man doing my hair was completely genius, and after giving him my idea, I just let him do whatever he wanted to make it extra. He was a professional after all.

"This dance seems like it's bigger than it actually is." I half-laughed, closing my eyes as the hair stylist sprayed hair spray to keep everything in tact.

"We're allowed to." Lindsay spoke, the smile evident in her voice. "It's going to be awesome. We should stop back at my house to do each other's make-up afterwards. I'll drive you home after."

"Sounds great."

On our way to Lindsay's house, after finishing with the salon, we stopped and got tea and coffee from the Dunkin Donuts, and jammed to her P!NK CD. I couldn't wait to see how well Embry dressed up, and I hoped he liked the way I looked too. He was too sweet to say anything otherwise though.

It was hard to think that he could feel anything other than... A likeliness for me. I mean, that seemed a bit selfish, maybe, but the way he looked at me, it was like he saw nothing but goodness about me, he made me feel special.

"What colour is your dress?" Lindsay was going through her make-up kits while I flopped down on her cheetah print bed spread.

"Purple." I stated, stretched and buring my face against a pillow, eyes closed. Her bed was too comfortable.

She most definitly rolled her eyes. "No time for sleep, come on!" She chucked her Princess Crown pillow at me, I groaned. "Elisha Emilia Watson, get your lazy ass up now!"

"Lindsay Nicole Ash, don't use my full name with me."

Sitting up, I grinned at her, eyes going wide upon seeing the mental look in her eye. She was going to give the best damn make-over in the world, despite any cries for help.

The entire process was only slightly painful too, and I was estatic with the overall result of it all. I looked pretty... And sparkly. Lindsay was so good with girly stuff, she knew all the right make-up tips and where things would go, which is why she told me exactly what she wanted on her, and exactly how to do it. I didn't mind being a puppet for a thing like this, make-up wasn't exactly my strong point.

She came out looking nice though! The proper make up for her halter, red dress. We smiled at each other's reflection in the mirror, then looked to each other, unable to surpress our laughter. What exactly we were laughing at, well we hardly ever knew, but as long as we were happy, right?

"Come on, it's getting late." She tapped my shoulder and stood, slipping into her flip-flops.

"Six o'clock already?"

Grinning she headed out her picture-clad door, having me stumble out after her, ready for the completely awesome evening that was in store.

* * *

**A/N: ...You know you wanna hit that review button~ **


	8. Arrival

Chapter Eight: Arrival

As soon as I walked in, I felt Protective Parent Mode: On.

Looking over, I saw the two of them were sitting on the sofa talking about me. My mother nodding her head as my dad spoke most, neither prepared for the day when I'd like a boy/have a boyfriend. Although, I don't know if Embry and I were, technically, and item. My dad was so used to being the only guy in my life, so I couldn't really blame him for being...jealous, if that was the right word, of Embry. And my mother, well she was the biggest worry-wort in the world, so that was obvious as to why she was afraid.

"He's a real sweet guy, guys." I leaned against the doorframe, earning a gentle smile from my mother at my appearance, and an undefined look from my father. "Don't interrogate him when he gets here, okay?"

"We're looking out for you, El."

"I know, dad. But.. Embry's not like the other boys. Trust me.. I know those other boys." I gave a slight laugh, then turned back to serious. "He's really shy too, so if you two scare him off, I'll never forgive you."

Giving them both one last, stern look, I scurried up the carpeted steps and into my bedroom. Quickly, I texted Embry to be prepared for my insane parents, and to stray strong. Then, I walked over to my closet and pulled out the strapless purple dress from the hanger.

It really was a beautiful dress. Glitter along the bodice, and a black, see-through viel-like layer over the skirt, covered in glitter as well. It was flowy, like a sundress, but more mature and proper for a dance. When my aunt took me shopping, because she /was/ a shopping expert, she insisted that this dress was made for me; I only hoped she was right.

Undressing from my jeans and long-sleeved, green shirt, I ran my hands up and down my legs to see that they were still smooth from earlier, then raised my arm in my reflection in the mirror. Okay, so I was good to go.

I changed into a strapless bra and black underwear, just in case the pink and purple striped ones were noticeable through the fabric. This whole dance thing was so much excitement, and being with Embry there, I could tell it was just going to get better as the night progressed. We would dance, we would talk, I could show him off to everyone, and I'd get to gawk at him looking all snazzy in his formal attire.

Before stepping into my dress and pulling it up, I looked over myself in the body mirror behind my door. The body glitter around my eyes shone, as did the bit along my arms and chest. I felt really sparkly, really beautiful really. And as I wore the dress properly, zipping it up along the side, I felt even prettier. Spinning, I smiled as the skirts flew around me, then rested just above my knees. Hopefully, it would please Embry.

My phone vibrated, so I flipped it open, seeing a "lol" response from Embry, and rolled my eyes. Still smiling, I placed my phone in my clutch purse and unhooked the black shawl from my closet door. Looking over my reflection again, I heard the door open from downstairs, then voices. My curiosity got the better of me and I peeked out of my door, hearing Embry greet my parents, and my dad set straight some rules.

"She needs to be back before 11:30, no exceptions. If she comes back with any marks on her, or her clothes messed up, I will-"

"DAD!" I yelled from the doorway. "Leave him alone!"

Embry chuckled faintly, and I walked towards the steps, wondering why there was no _click-clicking_ from my silver heels.

Of course, I looked down at my bare feet, I forgot to put them on.

"I assure you, she'll come back safely, in tact. And before eleven-thirty, sir."

I trudged back to my room and strapped up my shoes, taking a final glance at myself in the mirror. So, this was it. It was time for the dance, time to save Embry from my parents, time to...enjoy.

Taking a deep breath, I started down the steps. All three of them looked at me, but I only noticed Embry. He wore a black, unbuttoned at the top, dress shirt, with nice dress pants and fancy shoes; his hair was spiked up with gel, and his warm smile was placed on his face. He looked so handsome, so perfect-albeit a bit uncomfortable-but perfect all the same.

"You look beautiful." he told me in a somewhat breathy tone, taking my hand as I stepped down from the bottom step. He was still taller than me, even in these heels.

My parents eyes him suspiciously, I paid them no mind, simply entranced by my handsome Quiluete boy.

"You look quite nice yourself there, Em." I smiled playfully, blushing. He looked far nicer than just 'nice.'

He smiled sheepishly, then nodded to my parents, although I could still feel his gaze lingering upon my face. "Eleven-thirty, Mr. Watson?"

Daddy nodded. "Eleven-thirty."

My eyes locked with his; he gestured to the door with my head. I think I might have been a bigger worry wort than my mum, because that went better than I thought. Maybe, secretly, I always wanted my dad to interrogate a boy in front of me, like they did in movies; he would've too, but he obviously saw the good in Embry.

"Have fun." my mom nodded, smiling.

"Okay, bye guys!"

We walked outside, my arm linked with his, and up to a car.

"Jake let me borrow the Rabbit." he said, opening the door to "the Rabbit" for me. I slid in. "I had to beg for it, but it was worth it in the end."

He got in around on the driver's side as I buckled up, just watching him the entire time; elated that he was my date, that we met, that he picked me of all people. I couldn't imagine going through my days without knowing Embry now, it was kind of scary.

"You really do look nice." I said, smiling. "It means a lot that you're doing this for me. We all know how much you love shirts."

We laughed and he nodded, driving off in the direction of the hall where the dance was being held. Per usual, like we were driving his motorcycle, we just talked the entire drive there. Some CD was in to some random band I had never heard of, but while I spoke I could see Embry mouthing the lyrics to some of the songs. It was cute; he told me about how he was such a music fanatic before, while we were our resturant and some song by the Fray came on.

I'd have to save up money to get him tickets for his birthday.

We pulled up to the parking lot filled with well-dressed students, friends, dates, and parked Jacob's precious "Rabbit." Embry opened the door for me and I got out, fixing my shawl and taking his hand.

"You promise you'll dance with me, right?" I smiled a little up at him.

He smiled back. "Of course.'

* * *

**A/N: ...Don't forget to click that review button!  
Also, I'm really happy and thankful for all the reviews I've gotten so far!  
So thank you!**


	9. Baby, Don't Move

Chapter Nine: Baby, Don't Move

The hall was beautifully decorated. Colourful ribbons, streamers, balloons, and a whole bunch of festive things were everywhere. I loved it. Loud music blasted from the speakers, belting lyrics to familiar songs, and everyone was just there either dancing or enjoying themselves in other ways. People sat in groups, danced in groups, or just stuck to pairs. Hardly anyone could be seen alone, it was a nice change.

Embry gripped my hand and smiled down at me, he looked geniunely happy to be there, with me. I smiled back, pulling him into the building more, but stopping in at the Check-In table to hand in our tickets. The teachers who were in charge of that just smiled at us, and let us in. My excitement was definitly radiating.

"This is pretty cool." Embry said as we walked through the doors to the room of exciting party go-ers.

"It is." I grinned. "Shall we dance first?-Get something to drink?-Meet people?"

"I don't mind."

Looking around at all the couples, all the friends, I smiled and pulled my date onto the dancefloor. I always loved going to parties and dances, and I ususal brought Lindsay along with me. I wondered where she was. Oh well, this time I had Embry, he could be just as fun to goof around and act silly with.

And he was.

We danced like such dorks. Pulling out silly moves that should not have been invented to begin with, and laughing wildly as each other tried to do it with a serious face. It was hilarious.

"Ellie!"

I spun around to see Lindsay running at me, wondering how she didn't fall in those heels. She looked gorgeous though, the same as earlier, but her make-up fixed and her red, sparkly dress on. Its length was about the same as mine, but it strapped around the neck. It suited her perfectly.

"Lindsay!" I ran at her, hugging her tight, almost as though I hadn't just seen her about an hour ago.

She grinned, and I waved to Tyler who she pulled along with her, he nodded in response. Nudging me, Lindsay looked between Embry and I, and I nodded.

"Right!" I moved back to take Embry's hand, smiling. "Embry this is Lindsay and her boyfriend Tyler. Lindsay, Tyler, this is Embry."

"It's nice to finally meet you, Embry." Lindsay smiled, holding her hand out for him to shake. "Ellie doesn't shut up about you."

He grinned at me, having me blush and mutter something, shaking her hand in return. "The pleasure is mine." he explained as the four of us ventured over to one of the tables to get drinks.

My gentleman got drinks for all of us, passing them to each of the other couple, then handing me mine. I smiled, he smiled back. He was so beautiful. Beautiful, cute, handsome; he was flawless, really, not only in looks, but personality wise. He could always make me smile, was always sweet to me; it was like I couldn't have a bad time with Embry around.

We stood, conversing, drinking our drinks as the music played on. It was magical, the entire dance, the entire experience. To anyone else, it would seem as though it was just any other dance, but it was more than that for me. I was surrounded by my two best friends, a bunch of people I knew, and was just having an extremely amazing time. Just as an extremely amazing song came on.

"_Morning sunlight as I get used to you~ S'all gunna be alright, I did all I can do. As I waited for those lies, to say what's on your mind. I finally think I found the words to say~_"

It was a slow song and Lindsay and Tyler were already out of reach. I felt my face heat up as all the couples parted up on the dancefloor, dancing terribly close. Glancing up at Embry, he smiled sheepishly down at me, holding his hand out.

"Would you like to dance?" he asked, knowing I'd accept of course but...

I took his hand, pulling him towards the crowed of couples, wrapping my arms around his neck, and looking up at him. Although the dim lighting didn't show him off as properly ashe deserved to be seen, he was still absolutly beautiful to me. His warm, welcoming smile, his deep, chocolate eyes, every inch of him welcomed me in; I leaned closer.

"_So baby don't move at all, because you're about to break my fall. Stay where you are, staring at the stars. Never move~_"

My head rested against his chest as we swayed to the music, the lyrics washing over us. I liked this, being close to him, dancing with him. It felt so natural, like I was meant to stay with him, dance with him, just be with him.

His cheek rested against the top of my head, he pulled me closer by the waist. Embry was so amazing. I looked at him and felt gravity, air, existance escape me. He was everything, none of anything else mattered as long as he was there. Smiling that shy smile of his, laughing his adorable laugh.

I couldn't imagine life without him anymore.

So maybe that seemed like I was rushing into things, we had known each other for... Not that long honestly, but I knew him. I could relate to him. He made me feel like I was the most important person on the planet, like everything rotated just for me. I was special to him, just as he was to me.

"_So many black and white, made to be so blue. We all got our wars to fight, but I won't fight with you. If I could just get your attention, I'd never let it go. Until you felt what I'm gunna say~_"

The song was getting a bit faster, the singer's voice more frantic as he belted out the next group of lyrics. They were powerful, they were his emotions thrown into words. He loved this person much, it seemed, and that was relatable.

Glancing up at Embry, I noticed he was staring down at me with those eyes. He looked serious, staring at me as though he'd do anything for me, like he would give it all up for me. I must admit, that intimidated me a little, being able to grasp all of that emotion from the look in his eyes; grasping that he would do all of that for _me_. But... I could almost certainly say I felt like that as well. I felt like, if Embry was in trouble, I would throw myself in the way to stop danger from hitting him. We were close enough to feel that for each other.

...perhaps closer.

He smiled down at me, but instead of returning the smile, I leaned up more, pressing my glossed lips to his. The way he looked at me, the way I looked at him, I couldn't not just kiss him right then and there. I suppose the tone of the vocalist's singing pushed me to it too, but it was what I wanted to do. What Iwas waiting for _him_ to do for a long time. It didn't matter that I moved first, all that mattered was that it was happened, and that he was kissing me back.

Arms locked around his neck, pulling him down to deepen the kiss, I felt my heart racing. I was so close to him, I could feel his race as well. The rhythm was beautiful, both hearts beating not in sync, but harmonising perfectly all the same. The whole scene was so much, words were honestly too hard to find to place it.

"_...baby move... Ooh..._"

The one to start was the one to pull away first. I could feel my cheeks burn red, looking up at him. I wasn't nervous, I wasn't scared, I was overjoyed. My first kiss, and with a boy I truely liked. I couldn't have pictured it any other way, and any other way wouldn't have mattered, as long as he and I were there.

"Elisha..."

Caressing my cheek with one of his big, strong hands, I nuzzled into his touch, smiling. As he leaned his forehead against mine, he smiled back. He had whispered my name, my full first name. I don't think he ever full out called me by that, not seriously at least. It sounded beautiful coming from him.

Then again, everything sounded beautiful dancing off the soft lips of Embry Call.

* * *

**A/N: ...Don't forget to click that review button!  
****And the song used was "Don't Move" by Butch Walker, it's a really good song, so I'd advise you guys to check it out. I had it on repeat while writing this whole chapter xD**


	10. More Amazing In Person

Chapter Ten: More Amazing In Person

Needless to say, nothing that happened after my first kiss that evening, compared. And after that kiss, well many were to come. After the dance, we still had a half-hour to kill, so we drove around for a bit in Jacob's car, smiling and talking-far more happier than before going to the dance.

One of his hands rest on the steering wheel, while the other remained clasped between both of mine. I held onto him, enjoying the warmth even just his hand radiated. He would glance over at me every now and then, grinning wide; his happiness danced off him almost as much as the heat.

"So..." I smiled, lacing my fingers through his.

"So...?"

"Are you busy tomorrow?"

He shook his head, asking if I was. My gesture was the same. I wanted to go down to La Push with him, live life on the rez, meet his friends. They were dying to meet me as well, he told me, which meant I had standards to live up to. I wasn't too worried though, as long as Embry was with me, I'm sure I'd enjoy the time there, and the company of his friends.

"They'll be thrilled that you'll be visiting." he said, still smiling broad. He looked best when he smiled, I enjoyed it when he was happy. "What time shall I come get you?"

"Text me when you wake up?" He nodded, having me nod too. "Good. You better go home and go straight to sleep too, Em."

Before then, I hadn't even noticed how tired I was. At the mere mention of sleep, my eyelids went heavy and I felt quite weak, wanting to curl up in my bed and fall fast asleep. I couldn't wait until the next day, although I really didn't want this night to end. Ugh, I never knew just what I wanted, did I?

But lies. I wanted Embry. I _had_ Embry. So I was content.

I woke up around 12 pm the next morning. Afternoon. My eyes hardly adjusted to the light that broke through my translucent curtains. Maybe if I ignored it enough, the light would go away and I could fall back into darkness. I /was/ having an interesting dream about a unicorn and rainbows.

Playing Robot Unicorn Attack before you fell asleep wasn't the best idea.

Reaching for my phone on the bedside table, I flipped it open. Four unread messages made the screen flash at me, each one from Embry.

__

I'm up.

Are you awake?

I'm coming over.

Ellie, open the door.

Shit.

Jumping up out of my bed, I checked the time Embry sent it the last messages, that was fifteen minutes before I woke up. Running out the bedroom door and towards the steps, I cursed again, running backwards. There was no way I was greeting him at the door in my underwear.

After quickly pulling up a pair of pants, I ran back down, throwing the door open. There, I was greeted by two boys. One of which was Embry, the other... Was not. Obviously. He was cute though, with the same russet coloured skin that Embry had, if not darker, the same tattoo on his arm, a buzz cut, and he was quite tall as well. Just from looking at him, I bet he was abnormally warm like my Embry too. He grinned at me.

"Hey." I smiled, glancing at Embry first, who smiled back, then at his friend.

"Ellie, this is Quil." Embry introduced.

Quil, I should have guessed. He had to be either Quil or Jacob, seeing as Embry spoke most-highly about both of them. Although, he told me he was closer with Quil, that Quil was his best friend, despite the rough patch the two of them had hit a while ago.

"It's nice to finally meet you, Quil." I held my hand out, but he reached for me and hugged me tight, which caught me off-gaurd, but I giggled nevertheless.

"Man, you too, Ellie!" The grin in his voice was evident as he hugged me. And I was right, he was also super warm. "Embry's told me so much about you. We can't get him to shut up, so I knew you had to be something special. That's why I came to pick you up with him!"

After he let me go, I welcomed them both in my house. Mum and dad were both at work, so we were all alone. They were able to make themselves at home though, while I went upstairs to change.

Really, Embry. You gave me absolutly no time to prepare. Luckily, I showered last night when I got home, I just had to get dressed now. Dressed to impress, but what to wear exactly? I was a bit embarrassed that I greeted one of his friends all ready in mix-matching pajamas, the other's shouldn't have to be graced with such a horrid sight. My hair would be brushed, pulled back in plaits, my shirt would be long sleeved with a hood, white and grey (A yoga shirt my mum bought me not long ago, not like I did yoga), and a pair of dark blue jeans. I looked nice, presentable, and hopefully the other members of his group would accept me just as openly as Quil did.

On the way down to the rez, I learned how funny Quil was. He was more goofy and loud than Embry, but together they were quite the duo. I was in stitches the entire drive! I was sitting up in the front seat, watching the two of them goof off all naturally. Embry was in his proper element around his friends, he could be such a goofball. I was glad to get both sides of him though, see his sweet side. I wondered if they saw that too.

"They'll love you, Ellie!" Quil grinned, using the front seats as his armrest as he leaned forward between Embry and I. "You'll be a great addition to the regulars over at Emily's."

I could have "aww'd." That was sweet of him to say, I only hoped it was true. I could be shy, just like Embry, and was pretty awkward when meeting new people. After hearing so much about them though, I promised I would be as social as I could. Because I really did want to meet them, want to be liked by them. Was I too desperate for approval here?

Parking the car, Embry walked around and opened the door for me, then held my hand. Quil made kissy noises, which made us laugh, as we walked on our way over to Emily's house. I was so excited, I was bouncing as I walked; dancing slightly, swinging Embry's and my hands, looking around my surroundings. It was very foresty, very natural. There were no pavements, streets, sidewalks. It was nice. Grassy and dirt paths, greenery. It was something I could get used to.

"You like it?" asked Embry, noticing my awed expression.

"I love it." I smiled up at him, nuzzling his arm.

Quil walked on the other side of me, linking his arm with mine, claiming he felt left out. He and Embry playfully bantered back-and-forth over me, before a voice called out.

"Quil and Embry are back!"

And soon enough, I was greeted by more shirtless Quiluete boys. The tallest, the most muscular, was Sam. He smiled at me, holding his hand out to introduce himself. I shook it. Jared was behind him, not as tall or muscular as Sam, but the two of them seemed to have a close connection. I shook his hand as well. Then Paul, he winked at me, noting about how Embry didn't shut up about me; just as Quil had. Then there was a boy, undoubtly younger than I, but plenty taller. He was Seth, grinning good-naturedly as he hugged me, laughing a bit. He was cute in that little-brother way.

"We were wondering when Embry'd finally bring you to meet us." Jared grinned, looking between Embry and I.

"I was wondering when he'd take me down here too. I've been dying to meet you guys." I admitted, smiling, looking them all over.

Between Seth and Paul, I saw a tall girl walk out of the house, down the steps. She looked me over for a bit, before raising her head high and walking away. The boys noticed my stare, following my gaze.

"That's... Leah?" I questioned, looking up at Embry, who nodded.

"Don't mind her," said Paul, shoving his fists in his pockets. "She's like that with everyone. Still sour, such a pain in the ass."

He and Jared both laughed, Seth looked a tad uncomfortable, but grinned anyway. I forgot, he and Leah were siblings, so it was natural for him to feel a bit uncomfortable about that. I'm sure he and Leah had to be close right.

"Emilyyyyy!" Quil called into the house, bouncing up the steps. "Emilyyyyy! Ellie's here!"

Sam smiled down at me. "She's been the most excited to meet you." And he turned away.

Embry muttered in my ear, wrapping an arm around my shoulders. "Don't stare at her scars."

He told me about how Emily and Sam got into a dispute, although he never really explained what happened for her to gain the scars. I was told not to stare though, he reminded me earlier, so I would listen.

A woman walked out of the screen doors, smiling warmly. Despite the scars, she really as a pretty girl. I smiled at her in return.

"Elisha, it's lovely to finally meet you." She walked over to me, hugging me. They were so welcoming, it made me feel like I was already part of their family.

"Same." I half-laughed, hugging her back. It really was nice to finally meet her, to finally meet them all.

They were just as amazing as Embry had explained. Although, I had yet to meet Jacob. When I brought him up, the boys all grinned at one another, singing something about Bella, and laughed. I was confused, but Embry explained to me about how Jake had the hots for Bella Swan, even though she was dating Edward Cullen. I think he may have mentioned that before.

"Anyway," Emily interjected, taking my hand, and pulling me towards the house. "Come on, I just made muffins."

* * *

**A/N: ...Don't forget to click that review button!  
****I think this may be one of my longer chapters~**


	11. Could I?

Chapter Eleven: Could I?

So I finally met Jacob. He seemed nice enough, greeted me nicely about finally meeting me, just as they all did, but his mind seemed elsewhere. To the person he brought with him, I presumed. He came around with Bella Swan by his side. Everyone seemed happy to see her, and she seemed shocked to see me ("Oh, Allie, right?" "Uh, no. It's actually Ellie."). The boys teased Jacob about being head-over-heels for that girl, but for some reason I really didn't see her appeal. Maybe I was jealous, seeing as she fit in with both those secretive Cullen kids, and these amazing Quileute people, I never really had a group to myself. That's okay though, she really didn't seem to take much of a liking to me anyway, well more of not noticing me than not liking me, but I didn't mind.

Sitting up on Emily's couch, I quietly ate a chocolate chip muffin, that was just as good as Embry gloated about. Honestly, I wasn't much of a muffin fan to begin with, but this was enough to make me turn onto the Muffin Side.

The boys were all messing around in the living room, putting a show on for me right in front of the couch. It was funny. If I thought Quil and Embry were funny alone, with all of them together, well it was a riot. Jared and Quil wrestling over in the corner, Embry, Paul, and Jacob edging them on, and with Seth taking bets on who they thought would win.

He plopped down beside me, grinning. "So, what about you? Who do you think would win?"

"Hm.." I looked them over thoughtfully as they both looked up at me, stopping what they were doing.

Blushing slightly, I wondered just who /would/ win between them. Of course, I thought they were play-fighting, which they were, but someone did have to win. Jared was the first one to pull out a flawless Bambi impersonation, the infamous puppy-dog-pout.

"Hey, man, no fair!" And so Quil followed after.

Covering my eyes with my hands, I couldn't help but peek out between my fingers. My head moved over to stare at Seth, who seemed to be joining in on Jared and Quil's game to torment me, making me melt. Seth's was the most convincing, the most heart-breaking. I couldn't help but "Aww" and whine about why he was doing it.

"You looked flustered." He grinned after stating his irrational reasoning.

"Hey, guys, lighten up." Embry sat beside me, slinging his arm around my shoulder and pulling me close.

I smiled a little and looked up at him, squeaking, and covering my eyes right after upon seeing the look he gave me. Evil, they were evil! ...But I still loved them all the same.

Love.

Well, I never really thought of that. Loving the boys and Emily, loving...Embry. I liked him very, very much to say the least, but... Was love rushing it? We had been friends for quite a while, but only officially I was called as his girlfriend starting the night before. It was too soon to love him. ...right?

The thought played in my head, over and over like a song repeatedly played on an iPod. _Love._ Everything Embry did, made me smile. He smiled, he laughed, he joked, he /breathed/; I felt like whatever he did, it made the world stop turning for just a few moments, before all else returned to me. His actions, his being, well I liked him so much, too much maybe. I could, sometime, see myself loving him. Of course, I wasn't certain about the present, but I knew... Sometime, I could.

And I felt like he could return those feelings too.

He already treated me like royalty. He held doors for me, pulled chairs out for me, and held me. It wasn't like I was some property to him, I was a person who deserved affections from him, but he did make it known that I was _his._ That, odd enough, didn't bother me that much. It was actually kind of cute when he gave disapproving stares at boys, who I didn't seem to see looking at me, but he caught. I'd assure him though, no one else had my interest but him, and that was the truth.

There isn't really much transition between me ending up loving him eventually, and meeting his mother, but it happened. She seemed sweet enough with long, thick hair running down her back, and coal eyes that were much like her son's. When we entered the Call residence, I was greeted with the familiar scent of vanilla, and his mother dressed in a blue sun dress. She looked fairly young to be Embry's mum, and smiled a little at me as I entered.

"You must be Ellie." She wiped her hands off on her apron before holding one out to me.

I smiled, shaking her hand as well. She seemed nice enough, I couldn't see her yelling at Embry; people were different around other people, I suppose.

My meeting with her wasn't very long, she had to run some errands, but she greeted me nicely, chatting for a bit, gave a warning look to Embry to take care of me, and then left, saying there were sweets out in the kitchen.

Embry simply sprawled out on the sofa, smiling cutely up at me, patting the space beside him. I took a seat, leaning my head on his shoulder. We talked for a bit, until Ten o'clock strolled around and I had to be getting back home.

Elisha Watson appeared down at the rez more frequently after her first visit. And announcing that in third person sounded way cooler before actually saying it. But anyway, yes, I was like a regular down at La Push, and no one seemed to mind. This summer was going to be amazing.

* * *

**A/N: This is NOT my best chapter! I'm sorry guys! There's goodness to come, I promise~ I have the whole outline done already. Just to... Put it in words xD**


	12. Save Bella From What?

Chapter Twelve: Save Bella From...What?

Fingers laced with his, my bare feet squished against the dirt floor of the forest. Normally, I hated walking barefoot anywhere but on my carpet, but I felt a bit out of place with Embry and everyone else going shoe-less. It was sort of a nice change, walking barefoot. Of course my feet would be filthy afterwards.

I winced, my toes touching the rocks along the beach. He noticed and easily lifted me up onto his back, something I was suddenly getting used to. I protested before, complaining about how heavy I would be for him, but Embry was strong. Very strong. I guess I should've been able to tell by how muscular he was.

Arms wrapped around his neck, chin resting on his shoulder, I closed my eyes to fully intake his warmth. Such a perfect medium, since summer's in Forks weren't as hot as summers were elsewhere, but whenever I was around Embry, I felt like I was down in Los Angeles or something. The sun was shining bright with pure white sand beneath us, the cool water beating up towards our feet... Of course, it real life it was a grey day, cool and chilly, my feet dangling at Embry's sides.

La Push slowly became my second home; Emily became like a sister to me. Whenever I was around and the boys ran off to do boy things, I would help Emily bake various things like muffins, cakes, and cookies, and we sat and gossiped over little things. I wasn't the best baker, but with her help, I was improving. My main goal was to learn how to bake peanut-butter chocolate chip cookies. They were Embry's favourite.

To my dismay, I didn't get to spend much time with Leah, but Seth seemed to fill the gap Leah wouldn't let me enter. He was such a cute, such a sweetheart, like a little brother that I never had. Embry tended to run off with Quil and Jacob to do things, so I stuck around with Seth, whenever Emily was with Sam. They were all so amazing though.

"Tired there, missy?" He grinned at me.

I hadn't even noticed that I yawned, but I smiled and nodded a bit. "Yeah, I guess so." I nuzzled my face against his neck. "Seth and I were playing volleyball earlier."

Not to mention that I won. Of course, it kind of seemed like he let me win.

"Did you have fun?"

"I did. Shame you weren't there though. What can be more thrilling than your beautiful girlfriend?"

Giggling as he took me around to carry me bridal style, he gave a distant look out towards the ocean.

"I'm so sorry, my love, never again." And as promising as that sounded, despite the fact I knew he was joking, I was kind of sad that that was a lie. Sure, I couldn't spend all of my time with Embry, and I couldn't take him away from his friends, but...

"Good."

He smiled warmly down at me, I smiled back, and we kissed. Every time we kissed it felt like the first -not at all awkward as the first kiss tends to be, it always got better as time progressed- the magic seemed preserved with every lip-lock. I loved it.

But I was afraid too. What if this magic was simply the magic of every begining relationship. I was afraid we'd lose it, I didn't want to. I mean, sure, he was just my first boyfriend, and it wasn't really safe to say I'd be with him forever, but...

I sighed.

"Is something wrong?"

"No."

My smile didn't fool him. He set me down to stand on a large, smooth rock, arms around my waist. I pulled his head to rest against my chest, twirling my fingers around his hair. He was the most gorgeous man I had ever met, not to mention the sweetest. I realised things weren't always going to be this special, but I had to relish in it while I had the chance.

Three words were whispered to me from my Embry's lips, three words I was uncertain of returning. Before I could voice any response, a blur of orange flashed before us, it went so quick, that I hardly even saw it.

"Embry did you just see that?" I rubbed my eyes, thinking I was seeing things. Of course I was.

He looked serious, picking me back up and starting back towards the houses. "I, uh, I forgot about something. I'm going with the guys to go work out. I'll drop you off at Emily's."

Holding on tight, Embry seemed to run pretty quick to Emily's. She seemed to be waiting for me there, smiling at me as though something was wrong, but she was trying to mask it. What the hell was going on?

With a quick kiss, Embry ran off. A blur, almost like the random orange I saw beforehand. Turning to Emily, I gave her a look. She shook her head and walked inside, calling about some cake.

This was weird. Like... Really weird. Instead of following her inside, I took a seat on the porch to think. The boys did seem to be like to sort of... Police, if you will, of La Push. Perhaps there was something dangerous. That orange blur that Embry had to have seen as well had to be some sort of dangerous animal, a lion maybe, and was a threat.

But what was a lion doing loose in Washington?

"Hey, Jake! Jacob!" I stood from my seat on the porch and followed after Jacob who ran passed Emily's house. Boy, those La Push boys were fast! "Jake, what's going on?"

"Nothing." he replied quick, his running slowed to a fast walk. I didn't buy it.

"Jacob, are we in trouble?"

"Yeah, go back inside."

"What's wrong? I don't want Embry going out there if there's danger."'

"Embry's fine, go back inside!"

He spun around to glare down at me. I simply blinked, the hood to my black hoodie falling off my messy hair. Turning my around, he gave a gentle push back towards Emily's house, but I grabbed his arm.

"Tell. Me. What's. Wrong."

Since when did I get so demanding? This wasn't like me, but I was worried. I was worried to Embry, for the boys, for... Myself? Well, not so much for myself, but I was still worried.

He rolled his eyes and walked on. "I need to go."

"Dammit, Jacob, tell me what's going on!"

Again, he stopped for a moment, then walked on. "I need to protect Bella."

I simply watched after him, retreating back to Emily's as she called me. Bella. Why her? I saw that Jacob liked her, that was obvious, but... Why did they all run off? Was she in danger? That's silly, she wasn't even around here today.

"Obsessed.."

I wonder...

"Ellie, cake's done." As I entered the house, I was greeted with the scent of cake. Vanilla cake.

Maybe I could help her decorate it.


	13. Girls Night Out

Chapter Thirteen: Girls Night Out

"Why do the boys need to protect Bella?"

I tried to sound casual when asking Emily as she braided my hair, but it wasn't really casual sounding. It almost sounded jealous. I wasn't jealous though. Why would I want to be in danger? That was just a stupid thing to be jealous over. I was curious though, as to what Bella had gotten herself into. From the limited amount of time with her, I knew she was a klutz.

Maybe she killed the lion's cubs by tripped and falling on them.

"What do you mean?" She sounded more casual than I did, but I knew she was trying harder. Emily knew exactly what I was talking about.

"Jacob said he needed to protect Bella. So I'm guessing they all are too. And... I saw this orange blur earlier, are there lions around here?"

What was I, a little girl? I sounded like a seven year old with all of my questions, but curiousity wasn't limited to age. But perhaps the things they did were limited to their group. Sure, I was a sudden regular to La Push and they all accepted me immediately, but it wasn't really my place to snoop into their secrets. Especially when it was obvious they wouldn't tell me.

So subtly, the topic was changed to school. I decided not to persist on the Bella topic anymore. Afterall, it wasn't my place. It wasn't. Maybe I was too clingy with Embry.

I should text Lindsay later and see if she wants to hang out. In fact...

My phone was flipped out of my pocket, and I texted her quick.

__

Want to go to the mall?

The mall was up in Seattle, but it was a good idea. An even better idea was asking if Emily wanted to come with us. She met Lindsay once before, they seemed to get off alright.

"Please Emily?" I begged, trying to pull that puppy dog pout the boys all had down so well. I was sure I was failing, but I still tried. "I'll keep bothering you about where the boys are? And the lions! The lions, Emily!"

She caved.

__

Yea were r u

Lindsay texted back, and I told her La Push. She would head out to pick us up in a a little bit.

"_He smiled when she's not looking, she daydreams when he's not there. It won't be long before they discover, Ron and Hermione love each other~"_

I was suddenly hyper, something Emily had never had the pleasure to see me. She was shocked at first, but joined in with my random happy dance. Bi-polar, Ellie?

First you were griping and moaning about how no one would tell you what was going on, and now you're excited about going to the mall. You're a teenaged girl, what else was really expected of you?

We met up with Lindsay and her car, heading off to Seattle, to the mall. I called shotgun, leaving Emily in the back seat, Lindsay and I singing and bobbing our heads in the front seat to the Lily Allen song from her CD. Honestly, it had been a while since Lindsay and I hung out like we used to. She and Tyler were doing well, and I was always down at La Push, I kind of missed her.

I extremely missed her. She was my best friend, my sister. It was shame we had hardly any time for each other anymore.

The carride was like any other though. Singing, chatting, ect. The only difference was Emily, and she fit in rather well. She liked the girl talk, never really having anyone but Bella, Kim (who was Jared's girlfriend, I met her a few times), or myself. Lindsay was a great experience for everyone. A fresh, new, lively face. She was ten times more fun than I was, and she always would be.

That's why I loved her.

Windows down on the highway, we sang along to "Foundations" by Kate Nash. Which really, if you thought about it, was a sad song.

"_My fingertips are holding onto the cracks in our foundations, and I know that I should let go but I can't. And everytime we fight, I know it's not right, every time when you're upset and I smile, I know I should forget, but I can't._"

It was such a great song though. It just made me hope Embry and I would never get like that.

Pulling up to the mall, we pulled into a parking spot, and bounded off into the mall. I linked arms with Lindsay and Emily, and looked around at all the people in the building. There were a lot. It was about six at night, so we had four hours to spend and enjoy at the mall. But first, to the food court, we needed to catch dinner somewhere.

This was a good idea. Spontaneous, but good. I tended to surprise myself a lot lately, well this particular day at least. I yelled at Jacob, who I wasn't even particularly close with, I went bi-polar with curious to hyper, then asked Lindsay to the mall, begged Emily to come, and... Well, I guess that's really it. I was proud of myself though. Normally, I was quiet, content, but I seemed to be calling the shots today.

Go Ellie.

Taking a seat at the food court, we all sat and ate our meals. I must've been hungrier than I thought, because I went and got a Philly Cheesesteak with a side of curly fries, while they both more mildly ate salads. ..big salads, mind you, but still salads.

"So how's Tyler?" I asked, smiling playfully as I sipped my soda.

"His arm's still broken." She grinned. The two of them were playing basketball and... Something happened, somehow ending up with Tyler's broken arm.

I was having fun, and it seemed like both of them were having fun too. Good. I was glad to be able to mesh both my friend lives together. It was a happy medium. Like Embry against the cold air.

Wonder just what he was doing.

"Oh, Emily, that guy over there!"

And Lindsay bursted out laughing, Emily's and my heads turning quick to see a group of boys looking our way. One boy seemed to be staring intently at Emily, and when he noticed us looking back, he winked. I could just imagine Sam's reaction to that. He would be pissed. Emily knew that too, so she quickly turned back around, her shiny, dark hair flying as she put her head down, giggling.

After eating, we flew through stores easily, somehow managing to try on things and buy things, time going quick that it was already time for the store to close. Most of the bags fit in the trunk, the other's had to sit in the back with Emily. Everything seemed to go quickly after that. We dropped Emily off, then found ourselves in front of my house, laughing and chatting, almost as though we hadn't not seen each other in a while.

"Alright, El, time for you to get out." she smiled, holding her arms out to me.

I hugged her, pouting. "I don't want to! Stay over?"

She laughed. "We're going away tomorrow morning, remember? I can't."

I pouted more. She flicked my nose.

"Loooove yoooou."

"Loooooove yoooou toooo."

When I got out, she pulled away. "Don't forget to bring me back a gift!" I shook my head and hurried up the steps to the house, opening the door and walking in.

"Have fun, sweetie?" My mum was walking by the doorway just as I entered; her orange robe tied around her, a cup of tea in her hands.

"Yeah. Night, mum." And I scurried up the steps, carrying my many bags, pulling my pants off in the hallway, ready to crash in my bed.

I threw the door open.

"Hey... Ellie."

* * *

**A/N: The songs used were "Accio Love" by Ministry of Magic and "Foundations" by Kate Nash.**  
**If you liked this chapter, please review! If not... Eh, you should review too. I need something to fuel me to continue (Although GASPLudwig and lacking internet over my grandmas did help me get a few chapters out of the way xD)**


	14. I Know You

Chapter Fourteen: I Know You

Instead of screaming like a normal person, and like I intended to do, I stared up at him. My mouth was covered by his hand, my person seated in my computer chair. He promised to let go if I'd be quiet, so I nodded my head, and quietly watched as he backed away, taking a seat on the bed.

This was strange. First, how did he get in my house? I'm sure my mum and dad wouldn't just let him in, they didn't even know him. Second, how did he know where I lived? The only people that'd ever been in my house from down on the rez were Embry, Quil, and Seth. Third, why was he here? He and I weren't even particularly close, so what was this about?

He seemed to be collecting his thoughts, trying to find a way to turn them into words. Was he upset over something? So why come to me with his problems? It wasn't as though I wouldn't try to help, but he could've asked in a more subtle way. Also, I needed to stop asking myself questions, especially if I didn't know the answers to them. Because my curiosity from earlier was returning, the same burning that I needed to know what was going on, way overthrew my hyperactivity, or the mild fatigue that washed over me as soon as I entered the house.

Russet coloured fingers ran through his dark hair, he looked over at me.

"You think I'm obsessed with Bella?"

Random. Did that bother him that much that he had to sneak into my room to confront me about it? I didn't mean to upset him, I didn't mean half of what I said earlier, I was just a bit mad and worried. No one, out of the two people I asked, would tell me what was going on.

"Jake, I..." I didn't really know what to say. I felt suddenly embarrassed, my cheeks burning hot as he looked at me. "I didn't mean to upset you."

"Forget that." He swiped his hand through the air as though getting rid of me hurting his feelings off the imaginary table. "Do you think I'm obsessed with Bella?"

In all honesty, I did. But I didn't find him creepy or anything, I felt bad for him. She seemed to lead him on, whenever I saw the pair together, and then at the mention of Edward, her boyfriend, she would go fawning over him. Leaving Jacob all alone to wait for her to return to him once more. He was obviously passionate about her, but he deserved better- Even if he did break in my house, and I didn't really know him that well... But if he was anything like the other guys, which he seemed to be, then he didn't deserve what he was setting himself up for.

Maybe it was also that I just, sort of, didn't really like Bella as much as everyone else did. They all made it seem like she was the greatest thing since cheese fries, but I really didn't see the appeal. Sure, Jacob liked her, but she was with Edward, and she seemed more obsessed with that guy than Jake did with her. It didn't seem like she'd be easing up on him anytime soon, but it seemed kind of whore-ish that she'd string him along too.

"She's not a whore!" he shot at me, glaring, practically snarling as he stood up abrubtly.

I'll admit, I was a bit scared, sinking back in my seat, he looked like I was ready to release some dark beast from within, but a look in his eyes told me that he sort of understood where I was coming from. Slowly standing, I looked up at him, smiling small. He retreated, sitting back down and looking at the floor.

"I never said that she's a whore, Jake." I sat down beside him, placing a hand on his shoulder. "I'm not that mean, but... I'm just saying you shouldn't get your hopes up for her. You can do better."

Suddenly, I felt closer to him. He and I could be really good friends, as long as he didn't break into my house anymore. That could easily help our friendship.

Nodding, I noticed the weight in the bed shift, and Jacob walking over to the window, muttering some sort of goodbye. I stood to watch him off, like a good hostess, thinking he had a good idea about not going passed my parents. The window opened, he leaned half-way out then looked back at me.

"Thanks, Ellie."

"No problem Ja-"

My eyes widened as lips suddenly pressed to mine. They weren't soft like Embry's, but rougher, although the way they touched mine wasn't in a rough sense. It happened so quick that I didn't even have time to push him away, because he was already out the window and down the road, to have me stare after, shocked.

...I didn't want to be that close with him.

Although it took a while, I finally fell asleep, thinking about how I'd have to tell Embry about this, or if I shouldn't. I never really came to a conclusion, not even when I awoke the next morning. Or when I brushed my teeth, threw a pair of shorts on, or texted back Embry after he said he'd come pick me up around noon.

I sat around the house for a bit, and was apparently absent during breakfast time.

"Is something wrong, El?" My mother looked at me while she cut up her pankcakes.

"No."

"Are you sure?" My father glanced over the paper, raising a brow at me.

"Yeah."

Then they glanced at each other, then continued bombarding me with questions. When I finally, hesitantly, perfectly responded that I had a nightmare and really didn't want to talk about it, they let it go. So we ate breakfast in silence, mum slurpling her coffee and dad turning the pages to the paper and forks clinking agains the plates, the only noises that sounded throughout the kitchen. It was a nice change.

Mum made me clean the dishes, but afterwards I rushed up the steps to go change out of my pajamas. I decided to wear one of my newer outfits, a white shirt with silver sequense making the pattern of a rose, a loose black vest over top with grey skinny jeans. I plaited my hair, those annoying extra strands curling out before my face, then pulled on my boots. It was almost time for Embry to come pick me up, so I could sit and wait it out until then.

He seemed a bit on edge when he picked me up on his bike. I held on tight, nuzzling into his warmth, hoping that he was alright. I wonder if Jacob told him that he kissed me, or maybe something else was troubling. It had to be something big though, it was odd to see him angry, even when his mum went and punished him for staying out or going out later than he was supposed to. I held him tighter, closing my eyes.

Hopefully he was alright.

When we parked the bike, he wrapped his arms around my shoulders and pulled me closer. Protectively.

"Em, you alright?" I looked up at him, frowning slightly.

"I'm fine. You look nice."

"What's wrong?"

I knew what was wrong, I wasn't stupid. But it wasn't as though I wanted to kiss him, I didn't even kiss him back. He was gone too fast before I could slap him, yell at him... He broke into my house! I didn't like him like that, Embry, I like you. I lo-

"What did Jacob want last night?"

"He was mad at me because I said he was obsessed with Bella." I told him. "I only said that because no one would tell me what was going on. I was worried and angry and-"

"That all?"

"I helped him see his situation in a different light, but, er..." I looked out, seeing Jacob walk out of Emily's house as soon as I spoke. "...He sort of kissed me."

Suddenly, I fell over onto the dirt, eyes wide at the sight before me. The beautiful, familiar, now frightening sight before me. Where my Embry once stood, now stood a a mess of dark grey fur with black spots sprinkled and meshed in with the grey. Fangs bared, eyes narrowed, I took notice to those beautiful, smoldering eyes.

...

My wolf.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys~ Review if you can, please! I want to know how you feel about this story, how I can improve and... Well yeah!**


	15. Get Away

Chapter Fifteen: Get Away

I don't remember running away, but I must've. Somehow, I found myself walking along the black asphalt of the highway, my boots click-clicking, my heart racing. I was out of breath, so I must've ran fast, which explained why my feet hurt.

What else was I supposed to do? How could your boyfriend turning into a giant wolf not affect a person? Especially when that wolf was my wolf, he didn't even tell me. I guess I sort of understood that though, he wanted to prevent me freaking out like I was now, but it was too late. My boyfriend was my wolf, my Embry.

Lindsay's car pulled up and I got in. Somewhere along the way I must've called her to come pick me up, and I must've looked really panicked because she wouldn't stop glancing from me to the road.

"Ellie, are you alright?"

We stopped at a red light and she looked me over. I nodded. What was I to tell her? She already still thought me insane about the wolf incident to begin with, me telling her that Embry was the wolf, well then she'd bring me right up to the nearest hospital. I was afraid she was going to do that anyway, because I must've looked petrafied.

Glancing at my reflection in the mirror, I really did. Here, I noticed I was shaking too. But geez it was something huge to take in! How was I supposed to react to this? Why wouldn't Embry tell me?

I wonder if Bella knew.

"Sweetie, you're trembling. What happened?"

For once in the existance of Lindsay's car, the radio was off. We ended up pulled over on the road, with Lindsay looking me over seriously. I looked up at her, whimpering softly. I was scared, angry, confused... So I leaned over, hugging her tight, burying my face against her shoulder.

"Did he hurt you?" She sounded angry too. "I swear, El, if he hurt you I'll get Tyler and his friends after him for you. He'll regret it. What did he do?"

I shook my head. "H-he... I just want to go home." I said quietly.

She didn't know how thankful I was that she didn't go away yet on her trip. Her parents left earlier, but she took off to get me instead of leaving. Now, she was insisting on staying. That meant too much. Lindsay loved the beach and boardwalk, which was where she and her family were heading, there was no way that I could keep her from going, plus her little sister would be so upset if she didn't show up. She was the only one who would go on the rides with her, seeing as her parents were always so caught up with the newborn twins.

We pulled up to my house, I stared out the window at it, frowning.

"Go pack your bags." She got out of the car, having me blink in confusion, but follow after her. "You're coming with us."

"Linds, I'm not going to intrude on yo-"

"My family loves you, El. You can share a bed with me and Kori."

Getting away actually sounded pretty great. Maybe it would help me clear my mind.

Mum and dad were hesitant about it at first, but Lindsay persuaded them into letting me come along with her. She was always so much better with people than I was. And with packing. I let her pack my clothes, while I packed my other things. Kissing mum and dad goodbye (Followed by plenty of "Wear sunscreen!" "Check in every night!" "Listen to John and Carlie!" "Oh, oh, and have fun girls!"), we hopped into the car, windows down, and a small smile forming on my face.

"This'll do you good, right?" She stared at the road before her.

Instead of verbally answering, I turned up the volume on the radio, "Love The Way You Lie" by Eminem ft. Rihanna playing on full blast. I smiled a bit wider, she yelled and opened up the sun roof, belting out the lyrics along with Rihanna's voice.

Move it to the back of your head, Ellie. Spontaneous is your new thing, you can't let this hang over your head. He kept a huge secret from you, so... Now you're going to go try and forget things for a little while. Have fun with Lindsay, pretend it's the summer before.

It's the summer before.

Last summer, before Tyler and Embry, Lindsay and I went to the beach with our families, hung out in the house we rented, hung out on the beach, hung out on the boardwalk, and just had an amazing time. It could be like that now too. No boys, all girl's week. It started with the mall the day before, and now the beach. This would be perfect.

Lindsay's little sister, Kori, rushed to us as soon as we pulled up to the hotel. She flung herself at her older sister, her bright blue eyes and blond hair showing that they indeed were sisters. Kori was a sweetheart, and admired her sister greatly, although she sort of reminded me a bit more of myself. That was alright though, because she liked me too, sort of like the little sister I never had.

"Come on, guys! The pool's opened!"

The pool was open every day, as was the beach, the boardwalk, and minature golf courses. Seeing how wrapped up Mr. and Mrs. Ash were over the babies, we ended up taking Kori out to most of the places, which wasn't a burden at all. Maybe if Kori was annoying like most twelve year olds, but she was quiet unless she needed to be otherwise.

As fun as everything was though, my mind was still stuck on Embry. He constantly texted and called my cellphone, trying to get in touch with me, but I ignored it by leaving my phone in my bag the entire vacation, unless we went out to the boardwalk, but if my parents needed to contact me, they knew to call Lindsay; I normally kept my phone off for vacations.

What would happen when we got back to Forks? Would I go see Embry? It wasn't like I didn't like him anymore, of course I did. I was just confused about the whole wolf ordeal, about him not telling me. Once I cleared my mind, took a bit of time away from him, I didn't really feel all that bad about it. I mean, I was uncertain as if I was insane or not, because stuff like that didn't just happen. But... Maybe it would be cool. I mean, I always wanted to be apart of some fictional world, namely Harry Potter, but... Well this was interesting too.

Lindsay and I sat out on the balcony, fireworks in plain sight from down on the beach. Coffee mugs in our hands as we sat in our shorts, looking up at the dark sky. It was late, but we were still wide awake.

"Thanks, Linds." I said, sipping the tea from my mug. "For bringing me along."

"No worries." She winked, placing her own cup down on the table between us. "...do you, um, want to talk about why I invited you though? Y'know.. Him?"

The week was almost over, and she steered clear of the topic for my sake. I loved her so much, she was so nice, sometimes a ditz, but always a sweetheart. My best friend, my sister.

"I overreacted." I spoke, looking down at the teacup. "I guess I'm more like my parents than I thought."

She smiled, although it wasn't a full smile. "You sure? You looked really shaken when I picked you up. I was shocked you weren't crying."

I playfully hit her, nodding my head. "I'm sure. You know my parents, it's hard to fight the fact that I'm an overreactor, just like them."

Shrugging, she smiled. "We have the right to overreact."

"I guess we do."

She took my mug in with her as she went in to go to bed, I decided to stay out a bit, watching the rest of the fireworks, looking over the messages in my inbox. Half-tempted, I was, to write him back, but I couldn't bring myself to do it. So instead, I read them over and over, until the loud cracks from the fireworks no longer echoed in the air.

Silence.

I walked back inside, back into the bedroom, curling up in the bed beside Lindsay and Kori, the image of the full moon sticking to my head.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys. This wasn't the best chapter, I know... But review anyways. I'd like to hear your thoughts. ****


	16. Suddenly, Things Seem To Make Sense

Chapter Sixteen: Suddenly, Things Seem To Make Sense

It was late afternoon, my phone was dead, music hummed softly in my ears as I sat on my front step. Lindsay had dropped me off an hour previous from our little vacation, and now I was back in Forks, contemplating of what to do next.

Mum told me that Embry stopped by to see where I was, she was confused that I didn't tell him I was going away, that I didn't answer any of his calls. She wanted to talk about it, see if I was okay, if he and I were okay. ("Are you two fighting?" she asked, washing the dishes.) We weren't fighting, I was just overreacting. Giving me a look that said how there was no such thing as overreacting, of course that would come from her eyes, I decided to go sit out on the porch, before I figured out just what to do with myself.

"_Up in my lonely room, when I'm dreaming of you~ Oh what can I do? I still need you- But- I don't want you now~_"

Familiar lyrics to the song "Dreaming of You" by the Coral played through my headphones. That wasn't true though, I did still want Embry, and perhaps I did need him. He really didn't do anything wrong though.

So why are you still sitting on your porch instead of being down on the rez with him?

Grabbing the keys to my mum's car, I hopped in and pulled out of the drive-way, "Think Twice" by Eve 6 started up on my iPod, and that was a far more upbeat song to get pumped with. It wasn't as though I was going off to a fight or anything, but it gave me confidence to go face him, even after I ran away. Seeing that your boyfriend is a... Werewolf, well that can do a bit of damage to a girl. It was only natural for me to overreact.

Perhaps I should have at least told him where I was going.

The drive down to La Push seemed longer when I was alone. I never actually drove down there by myself before, and normally had my eyes closed when we were driving down, so it was really any wonder that I knew where I was going, never really being one for direction. Sure enough, a good while later, I ended up down at my destination. I didn't drive all the way up to Embry's house, but after I parked the car somewhere, I did rush up and knock on the door.

He had to answer me. Of course, he really didn't, seeing as I ignored him for an entire week. He was probably angry with me, probably didn't want to see me. I... Hope he didn't mistake me running away and ignoring him for me breaking up with me. Am I that naiave? I'm sure anyone else would have.

"Oh, Elisha." Ms. Call answered the door. "He's not home."

I frowned. "Do you know where he is?"

"Well, he and Quil left about an hour ago." She looked around her head, shaking her hair over her shoulders. "I'm sure they're wherever you kids normally hang out."

After thanking her, I ran off to the one place where the boys always hung. The one place that was always full of food. ...Probably the one place I should have checked first. Emily's. She always told me that I was welcomed anytime and not to knock, but I normally never listened and knocked anyway. This day was different though. This day, I barged right in.

"Emily!"

It was oddly quiet around the house, showing that the boys were nowhere in sight. But if not at Emily's, where else would they be?

"Ellie!"

Her arms flung around me, hugging me tight as though she would never release me. It was as though she thought something awful happened to me, that's why I was away. That wasn't it, was it? Of course it was. She started fussing over me, like a mother, about how worried sick she was and how she thought something was wrong and how devastated Embry's been.

"He hasn't talked to Jacob since you've left." She looked way a bit awkwardly. "He blamed himself though, not Jake."

I nodded. "But where is he?"

When she made me sit and offered me cake, I immediately assumed the worst. My fears were set aside when she explained that that wasn't the case, he was fine. All of them were. She then muttered to herself that it wasn't her place to tell this, but since I already knew, I should have the full story.

"Do you remember how you were asking why Bella was in trouble?" Setting a cup of tea before me, she sat down, watching me seriously.

I nodded.

"Do you know what she's in trouble with?"

"I assumed there was a lion, but... That doesn't really seem that rational anymore. I would have heard about it on the news, right?"

"Yes," Emily was still watching me carefully. "Well... You know about how the boys are wolves, right? Well, the only reason they become wolves, like that... Is because the threat that kindled the spirits within their ancestors has returned."

We stared at each other for a moment, the fact that all the other boys were wolves didn't faze me as much as Embry being one. I suppose the shock sort of wore off. But what was she one about, this threat? What was the threat and why was it after Bella?

"Blood-suckers, Children of the Night: Vampires."

I continued to stare. Vampires? I would have known if Lestat de Lioncourt was roaming around Forks, Washington. ...I'm not sure how, of course, but I would have known.

My silence seemed welcoming for her to continue. She spoke about a war going on between the Wolves and the Cullens versing some higher evil. The Cullens? She forgot that I was knew to all of this, and explained how the Cullens were a family of vampires, the wolves natural enemy, but they needed extra help with this war. So currently, the boys were fighting against super natural, blood thirsty creatures, and were putting their lives on the line for Bella Swan.

This was all so irrational. Mythical creatures didn't suddenly come to life. What next? Will I get a letter from Hogwarts saying that I'm a witch? ...as awesome as that sounds, it's impossible. This whole world I was suddenly apart of was impossible.

"Okay, so why wasn't I allowed to know about this?" I asked. "Beforehand. You know about it, Bella knows about it... It can't just be within the tribe if she knows, right?"

"Embry knows how important it is to keep the secret. He hasn't even told his mother."

Which was why he was always getting in trouble and why she thought he was being rebellious. She didn't know what good he was doing, pretecting her and the others living on the rez. It explained why he took it so lightly, how patient he really was. He never got upset with her when she yelled at him, because she didn't know any better. And if he didn't even tell his own mother, than I shouldn't be upset that he didn't tell me.

"You see these scars?" She gestures to the markings on her face. I tried to ignore them whenever I was around them, it was almost like they weren't even there anymore. But I saw them, clearly as her fingertips traced along them. "These are from Sam. We got into an argument one night and he lost it. That's how I found out about everything... How him leaving Leah for me made more sense. He told me that I was his imprint."

"Imprint?"

She explained the process of imprinting, how romantic it actually was. They were well aware of their soul-mates, and would do anything for them, only hoping that they could return the feelings that they had for them. Emily said Sam described it as his heart skipped a beat whenever he saw her, that he was no longer being held to the Earth by gravity, but her being alone. He would do anything for her as soon as she needed it. He loved her more than anything, and the feelings were mutual.

I couldn't help but "aww," at that. It was so sweet, although a bit sad too. What if your imprint didn't return the feelings and you had to go through life knowing that you couldn't be with her? Had to watch her with another man? Well, that just sounds awful.

"This imprinting business." I looked slightly awkward, running my fingertip along the rim of my tea cup. "I'm, er... I'm not... Am I?"

When she nodded, a whole new wave of responsibilty, expectations to meet, seemed to wash over me. I couldn't panic and run away again though. No, no, no. I had to face my problems head on, like a big girl.

I had to make sure Embry was okay.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys! Okay, so I know I've been updating frequently, but that's only because I wrote like four chapters while over my grandmas. I was really inspired, but... Now I'm uninspired. Like I know what's going to happen, but I can't put it down yet. So my next update might not be for a little while... Unless I'm properly pushed to write xD**

So please don't hate me! And PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review~ 


	17. Thank You For The Venom

Chapter Seventeen: Thank You For The Venom

Despite how many times Emily called after me, I kept on going. She pulled on my arm, yelled for me to stay, but I just kept going. Saying that I didn't know what I would be against, that interfering would just put the lives of everyone in jeopardy; it should have stopped me, but it didn't.

It didn't.

Growing up with parents like I did, I was always told to stay safe. Other kids could cross the streets on their own, but I had to wait for mummy to walk me to the corner before I could go anywhere. When I was too big for training wheels, daddy made me keep them on for just a bit longer, just to stay safe; always wearing knee pads, elbow pads, and a helmet. I wasn't allowed to sleep out at other's houses until I was eleven, nor would I be allowed out on my own until that age either. My parents were always overprotective of me, it was only natural that some of those habits would be passed down.

About an three hours beforehand, I was unsure of what I wanted, or what I was going to do, but things had never seemed to clear to me than they did at this moment. I wanted Embry more than anything, he was now the biggest part of my life.

I loved him.

I would to anything to protect him.

Through the trees, bushes, and over fallen branches, I walked as though it was all apart of some set; fake walls and props keeping me from doing what I needed to do. He was in danger, and even if he was a wolf and could take care of himself, I couldn't help it. Embry meant too much to me, he always meant more to me than I realised, even before I knew it was him.

Months ago, I was on a camping trip with my mum and dad. I wondered off before dinner, exploring a bit around our campsite. The one thing I would have never expected to see looked me dead in the eyes, and I grew the greatest fondness for wolves in the split second I looked into his deep, dark eyes. Drowning in midnight water, my wolf and I became close, even for the short time we spent together. I didn't know it then, but days later our relationship was redeemed when a mysterious Quiluete boy showed up at my school.

I never knew that either of those two things would lead up to me running towards an epic battle between werewolves and vampires over some girl who I always found stuck up and spoiled, despite not even having known her back then.

"I made a mistake, Embry..."

Pushing back branches and grunting, I kept on walking. I had to get there. I didn't know just what I would do just when I got there, but I had to see him. I had to apologise, to tell him that I loved him.

"I shouldn't have left, but I'm back now..." Wincing as I walked into a tree branch, I then tripped over some log. "I just need to see you..."

I had the worst feeling in the pit of my stomach that something happened to him, or that something terrible was about to happen. I hated to think the worst, especially about people I cared about, but I couldn't help it. The boys were up against vampires. Sure, I didn't really know the Vampire-Werewolf statistic, but I always considered vampires stronger... I guess it's because I always paid them more mind, if anything of the two. If one of them sucked Embry's blood, well... I'd stake him through the heart and set him on fire.

...oh my, that sounded cruel. But they were dead anyway, so it wouldn't be like I was killing someone. Would it?

Sighing, I slowed down a bit and kept walking. In all honesty, I wasn't even sure just where I was going. Where was this battle taking place? Emily told me, but.. Well that could be anywhere.

A branch snapped behind me, my head shot around quick, hair flying out of my face. I really should have wore a hair tie. That was besides the point, off topic. Was someone there?

"Hello?"

Ellie, really? We've been over this. You don't call out to the emptiness of the forest. Sure, the last time it happened, you met Embry, but not all creatures that dwelled the woods were good like him. What if that lion was still out there?

"It's not a lion." I shook my head. "That's been established. It's a vampire."

Which is ten times more frightening than a lion if you thought about it.

"Vampire."

Shaking my head, I turned back around and walked on some more. This fight had to be going on somewhere around here, right? I guess I would have heard the crashes and yells though, these _were_ two groups of supernatural creatures. And I was heading straight for them.

All those thoughts about me being smarter than the adverage sixteen year old girl were out the window. I was in love with a werewolf, persuing a battle bettween his kind and vampires, and I wasn't afraid for some reason. Yeah, I think I may have had some issues.

And my feet were killing me for walking so much. Maybe I should take a bre-

My eyes widened. As I looked up the little hill up ahead I saw a man standing there. He was unshaven, arms out at his side, fists balled, and glaring at me with these crimson eyes. I should have learned not to venture into the woods alone. I should have. Every time I seemed to run into something abnormal. This time it happened to be, I only assumed, a vampire.

A vampire.

...great.

We stared at each other for a moment, before he darted towards me. My speed was no match for him, because as soon as I turned to run away, I was tackled against the leaf-strewn forest carpet, groaning in pain and struggling to force the man off of me.

"Get off! Get off!" I screached, pushing, hitting; only bringing more pain upon myself. "EMBRY!"

Then, if I thought the pain of being thrown to the ground hurt, well what happened next made that seem like being brushed across the face with a feather. Teeth sunk into my skin, and I saw my life flashing through my eyes... Or so I thought that would happen. Instead, I just cried out, feeling the immense pain, feeling as though my blood was burning through my body, that this man wasn't just sucking away my life, but spreading some evil venom throughout my body.

"Embry... Embry... Aaaagh!"

Everything was fading out, I was sure I was about to die. I was going to die. I'd never see my mum or dad again, never thank them for being such amazing parents, for loving me as much as they did. I'd never see Lindsay again, my best friend in the whole wide world, the person I shared everything with, my sister. I'd never see the boys, or my other friends, but worst of all I'd never see Embry.

Ironically enough, at the moment I thought his name, the I no longer felt the life draining from me. Writhing with pain along the forest floor, I dug my fingers into the dirt, crying out. The pain was spreading throughout my body, my own wails drowing out the growling and screaming that was happening near me.

I was dying.

I was dying.

I was dying.

"Dammit! Ellie! Ellie, no!"

...darkness.

* * *

**A/N: Is she dead? Did I just kill of my beloved Ellie? ...are any of you guys worried for her? I was worried when I wrote this last night. I got way too into it and was like, "OMG ELLIE NO! WHAT HAPPENS NEXT!" And I was really excited and wanted to write more. So... I know what happens next because that chapters already written~**

So yeah, I know that I said I would wait a little while before updating the next chapters, but I couldn't help myself. This needed to be done, and I wanted all of you to drown in suspense before I post the next chapter... Which I might actually take a while to post, just to spite everyone lol. I'm so mean. But no, I love you guys, my loyal readers! And thanks to GASPLudwig for pushing me so hard xD She actually called me up while reading the last chapter, bless her lol.


	18. Love's What Keeps You Holding On

Chapter Eighteen: Love's What Keeps You Holding On

Dying isn't all that bad. Once you get past all the hurt, the pain, it's as though there's no possible way to make things worse. Well, that's what it was. There was no way my situation could get any worse, because I had reached the final stage of the pain.

I was dead.

Or so I was sure that I was dead. All I saw was darkness, felt nothing. I suppose, being raised a Roman Catholic, I did expect something more. God, heaven, my grandma... But all I got was darkness, and I wondered whether or not I would have to travel for the rest of eternity as just something voicing my thoughts. Alone.

It wasn't a very welcoming thought, but I suppose I really didn't have a choise. All I could really do with this was think back on my life and wonder if it was fulfilled or not. It was true, I always wanted to be a mother, raise a family, but other than that life wasn't that bad. I spent most of it with Lindsay, having fun, and I was glad that my final week just so happened to be like the years before. Perhaps I wouldn't have felt so bad as I did if I was only able to tell Lindsay how grateful I was that she was my best friend, for all that she did for me, for how much I loved her.

Then my parents. We had our ups and downs, and I always resented them for being so overprotective, but I understood where they were coming from. They cared so much for me, just as I did for them. They were only looking out for me through my life, and now that it was over, I only wished that I could thank them and tell them that I understood. I understood why they were so unbearable, and I loved them for it. I wished the last thing I told my mum wasn't "Going out, taking the car."

The Quileutes. Over the last few months I grew to love them all like a second family. Emily and Sam, parental figures, all of the boys like my brothers. They accepted me into their group, warmly, lovingly. I suppose that all had to do with the fact that I was Embry's imprint, but still, they liked me, and I liked them. It meant so much to me, their kindness... And I wish there was a time back then when I could thank them all for that, for how much they meant to me...

Last but not least, my Embry. The first time I laid eyes on him, I knew that he was special. First, he was my wolf, but in human form... He was my boyfriend. My first boyfriend. I was so smitten with him, but I never thought that I would feel the way that I felt about him. He made me feel like I was the greatest thing ever, the most special girl in all of existance. Perhaps it was the entire imprint thing that made him feel that way, act that way, but I knew that it was entirely him, and that I really meant much to him. He told me that he loved me, but I never had the chance to return those words.

If I wasn't just a voice, I could feel tears streaking my face. I was upsetting myself, thinking of all of this, but it was the only thing that made me remember why I lived. All of those people were my life, yet still without my life, I was able to cling to them. Perhaps that was what was keeping me from moving on. My love for them, their love for me. Was that possible?

Of course it was possible. If werewolves and vampires were possible, then love stronger than death was entirely possible. ...possibly.

Sighing, I turned my head against the pillow.

...wait, what?

Fingertips grazed some fabric, clenching loosely onto what covered half of my body. A blanket. I moved slightly where I lay, noting about how uncomfortable this surface really was. Then brightness. My forest green eyes were blinded by some white light, and I wasn't sure if I was supposed to move towards it or not. Even if I was, I couldn't. I was bound to something, but I wasn't sure just what.

"Ellie?"

"God...?"

"Elisha, sweetie!"

"...mom-mom?"

"Elisha, it's mummy. Elisha you're up! Jack, she's awake!"

My eyes adjusted to see my mother's bright blue eyes tearing up. My father stirred groggily on the little sofa, his glasses moving up over his green eyes. He smiled sleepily, and stood.

"Elisha, you're alright."

"Mum... Dad..." I smiled weakly, reaching my hand out with my mum taking it between hers.

I wasn't dead. I was alive. I was okay. And mum and dad were here...

Her arms wrapped around me without hurting me, her face buried against my shoulder as she sobbed violently. Her shaking, her crying, made me cry hysterically along with her. I pulled my daddy in to and hugged the both of them, the three of us all crying like giant babies. I was terribly happy, relieved... And I was okay.

"I love you guys." I muttered. "I l-love you..."

"We love you too, Elisha. We love you too."

Wiping my eyes, I smiled at them and looked around the room.

"Wh-where's Embry? Is he okay? Mum is Embry alright?"

"He's in the waiting room, El." My mum stroked my hair. "Him and his friends have been there all night."

"Can I see him? Can you send him in?"

I waited patiently, rubbing my eyes as tears still welled, I sat there and looked over myself. Never had I been so happy to be alive. Sure.. I felt some sort of bandages over my leg and my neck was a tad stiff and sore, but... Otherwise everything was wonderful.

"Ahem.."

Smiling softly as I saw him standing in the doorway, never had I seen such a beautiful being. He watched me from leaning against the door, then finally walked over to the bed and took a seat, holding my hand between his. My smile widened and I squeezed his hand gently. It was so great to see him again.

"Ellie, I..." He stared down at our hands, not looking up at me. "I heard you yell my name, so I got there as soon as I could. That bloodsucker was... He... You could have died."

"Shh..." I sat up a bit, using my free hand to place on his cheek, pulling his face to look at me. "Embry, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for leaving, for overreacting. It wasn't my place and- Don't interrupt me- I wish I hadn't put you through so much trouble. I accept the fact that you're a werewolf, that I'm your imprint. And I love you."

I felt my eyes well again, looking up into his beautiful eyes, I saw tears of his own pool over. He pulled me in tight and held me close to him. The warmth that radiated from him was always welcomed, but never did I need it more than I did that very moment.

"I love you, Elisha." He muttered against my hair, still holding me against him, afraid that if he let go I would vanish. At least, that's how I felt with him.

"I love you, Embry... So much."

In his arms, sittining in that hospital bed, there was no other place I would ever rather be.

* * *

**A/N: I'm such an awful liar. I said that I'd post this later... But I couldn't help it. Plus I'm horribly depressed so.. Maybe your reviews could make me feel better. Please Review. Also, it's not over yet. There's one more chapter. Gasp one more chapter nuuu!**


	19. Happy Content In Love

Chapter Nineteen: Happy. Content. In Love.

Doctor Carlisle Cullen was the man to save my life. Apparently this strange breed of vampires spreaded venom throughout one's body when bitten. Seeing as the vampire didn't drain me full, the venom was spreading, and I could have been changed into one of them. Embry wouldn't have that, he told me that he'd rather me dead than live a life like they did. I guess being a vampire must have been something that was worse than I thought it, so I was grateful that I wasn't changed, that Dr. Cullen saved my life.

I stopped by the Cullen house, bringing Dr. Cullen a bouquet of flowers in thanks to what he did for me. Mum wanted to cook him food, but apparently they didn't eat, so that wouldn't have been at all proper. He adored the flowers, but told me there was no need to thank me, that it was his job to save those in need of it.

"Really though, Dr. Cullen," I smiled a little. "Thank you."

After I visited the Cullen home, that was a very beautiful house, very open and spacious, I hopped back in mum's car and drove off to the rez. I planned on surprising Embry with a visit.

The near death experience had us closer than ever, and the lack of secrets helped much too. I never had been happier in my life. My relationship with my mum, dad, Lindsay, the boys, Emily, and Embry were all greater and stronger than ever before. I loved life, cherished it, and happiness radiated from me whenever I walked. Nothing seemed that bad after almost dying.

"He's asleep, Ellie." Embry's mum answered the door, shaking her head in disapproval. She just didn't understand.

"Alright. Tell him I stopped by?"

"Of course."

Instead of leaving though, I took a seat on his porch and rested my chin on my fists and closed my eyes. The last few weeks had been tiring and Embry had the right idea with catching a good night's sleep. I just hoped he wouldn't sleep for that long.

"Hey."

Peeking out from under my lashes to see Jacob standing there before me. He and I hadn't talked at all since he kissed me, I did wonder just why he did that. Obviously, he still seemed to feel something for Bella, so he didn't feel that much for me- Which was fine by me, flattered as I would be if he was, I loved Embry and I knew that Jake and I could be really good friends. I hoped so at least.

Scooting over to make room, Jake took a seat beside me, hands folded and staring out at the ground. I watched him, hoping he would start first, with no such luck.

"So, what's up?" I asked, nudging him slightly.

"How're you feeling?"

"Better." I smiled a little.

"Good." He nodded a little before looking down at me. "I wish Embry could've left some of that bloodsucker for me to get after he bit you."

"Jake, I-"

"Hey, you're like a little sister to me now."

...you kiss all of your sisters, Jake?

"So that ki-"

"Think of it as a thanks." He shrugged. Jake had this sort of arrogance to him, despite the fact that I knew he was trying to be sincere. "It was nice of you to think of me that way, of how I felt. The boys normally just edge me on with her, but you seem to want me not to. Jealous?"

"Please, Jake. I just want my friends to be happy, you know?"

"I know."

"Elliiiieeeeeeeee! ELISHA WATSON I KNOW YOU'RE AROUND HERE!"

Blinking as that voice pierced the air, I stood up tall to see a blond running up to the Embry's house, her eyes narrowed and fist clenched. I hurried over to her, confused.

"Linds, what's wrong?"

"Tyler." She growled. Lindsay wasn't normally any angry person. She was happy-go-lucky, hyper Lindsay Ash, the one who would help anyone that was sad or angry. It was rare that I saw her mad, but... Well it wasn't right. "He broke up with me."

I frowned. That Tyler was such an idiot. He didn't deserve my Lindsay, my Lindsay deserved better. The best.

"Alright, sweetie, here. Take a seat. Jake, move over. Ja-"

I blinked, a slow grin spreading on my face as I wrapped an arm around Lindsay's shoulder. My eyes were focused on Jake, and boy did he look goofy. His mouth was gaped, his eyes wide with awe; a look that I knew all too well. I saw it whenever Jared looked at Kim, whenever Sam looked at Emily, whenever Embry looked at me. Now it was Jacob looking and Lindsay.

She was his imprint.

I then realised that this was, indeed, the first time Lindsay was meeting anyone of the pack that wasn't Embry. So this made sense. It made perfect sense.

Mentally squealing, I sat Lindsay down beside him, patting her blond hair and smiling wide.

"Hey Lindsay, this is Jacob. Jacob, Lindsay."

I backed up a bit, looking between the two. Yes, I could definitly see them together. And Jake would do her good. If she was his soulmate, then he wouldn't do anything to hurt her, purposely. He wouldn't be just another Tyler.

"Um, hi." Lindsay said, looking him over. She blinked a few times, her blue eyes scanning him, a blush forming on her innocent little face. Bless her. "Lindsay Ash."

"Jacob Black." He flashed an award-winning smile and shook her hand, his expression implying that he had never touched something so soft, so perfect. Yes, this would work out nicely.

The front door to the Call residence opened and there stoor my Embry, yawning and rubbing his eyes. He looked adorable, and grinned sleepily at me as he walked down the steps.

"Goodmorning." he muttered, kissing me lightly.

"Em, it's 2 pm."

"Oh."

We smiled, and he glanced back over his shoulder at the blossoming couple on the steps. Looking at me, he grinned; I took his hand and pulled him away.

I was around La Push so much that I almost knew my way around there like I knew the back of my hand. It didn't take long until the two of us were out on the rocky beach, looking out over the water. The blue sky and clear water meshed perfectly, I couldn't quite tell where the one began and one ended. It sort of reminded me of my life now, my life with the wolves and my life with everyone else. Lindsay would now be closer and hanging out more down here on the rez, and mum and dad invited Embry and his mum over for dinner every now and then. The boys, Emily and Leah came over sometimes too, and were welcomed whenever they wanted.

It was nice, all of this. I was happy, I was content.

Life was good.

Soft lips pressed to mine, kissing me tenderly. Strong arms wrapped around my waist pulling me closer. I smiled against Embry's lips, the palms of my hands resting against his bare chest.

Happy.

Content.

In love.

Staring up into his beautiful dark eyes, I knew I could happily stay with him for as long as he needed me to stay. I could happily stay with him forever.

And I intended to.

* * *

**Fin~**  
**xD Just kidding. Wow, so... That was it.**

**Did you guys enjoy it? I hope I lived up the expectations of my readers, and well, I just had a lot of fun writing this story. It kept me occupied and let me share my love of Embry (even though I was shipping Ellie with Jake towards the end lol).**

**I'd like to thank all of my reviewers:**  
**twihard104, GASPLudwig, bubbz, Bebhinn Maguire, hannon-underhill, Blond Pickel Mule, AmyLynn10159, Trisl, jigokunooujo, MrS. KaY CuLlEn, mommylee963, LaughingAngelsGibberish, lalA, mistressofdarkness666, Tiana, V.V, Kishasho123, Jay-Loo-Freekin-Black, llttm, and dancergurl123.**

**It meant so much that all of you would take the time out to review my story, at least once, and thank you. I'm glad you enjoyed it (from what your comments said)!**

**Actually, if you're interested, the story isn't over yet. I'm in the process of writing a story about Ellie's best friend, Lindsay, and it'll be called "There's More To Living Than Being Alive" Which is stolen from a song by Anberlin... I think it's "Adelaide" by I'm not sure. ALSO this title "I Caught Fire (In Your Eyes" is a song by the Used, one of my favourites, so check it out of you want.**

**Again, thanks you guys, for all of the support, and thank you to whoever reads this afterwards and reviews it (which I hope you still will).**

**Bye~**


End file.
